Return to Woodsboro Season 1
by Dallascowboysfan
Summary: Kirby and Steve return to Woodsboro with their two youngest children Jill and Justin. They do everything they can to protect their children from facing the same problems they had including putting themselves in harms way.
1. Chapter 1

Scream 15 years Later. Plot. After Defeating Alicia and Leaving Woodsboro Steve and Kirby along with their children return 15 years Later to the place they one called home.

Characters.

Kirby Reed Rivette- Kirby is very protective of her kids and returns to Woodsboro so she can be close to her mom. She is a great person but her past makes her worried all the time.

Steve Rivette- After stopping Alicia and her dad Steve quit the force and moved away with Kirby. He is still disappointed that his daughter just went off to college but is happy for her.

Jill Rivette- Jill is named after her mom's best former best friend Jill Roberts. She hates her parents for making her move and is sick of them being so over protective of her. Her and her mother usually butt heads more so then her and her father. She also has some jealously for her rbother Justin.

Justin Rivette- Justin is named after Steve's grandfather. He is very upset about moving to Woodsboro leaving behind all his friends but immediately forgets it when he becomes popular.

Owen Olsen-Owen is now the sheriff of Woodsboro. He is married with a kid of his own and will sometimes ask Steve for advice.

Savannah Shallow- Is a young girl who becomes Justin's girlfriend. He takes Justin to where his parents hung out the infamous Fountain.

Sameul- Samuel is a very secretive young man who hides many secrets. Jill becomes obsessed with him and tries to figure out if he's hiding something what is it that he's hiding.


	2. Trailer

Trailer Return of Return to Woodsboro

We see people walking up the stairs many greeting people. Everybody seems to be happy then…

We hear somebody start laughing an evil laugh. It's Alicia in a jail cell.

Alicia: I new you guys would come back.

We then see Steve and Kirby in a car.

Steve: I think you guys will like it here.

Jill: I'm so sure we will.

Steve and Kirby lay in bed.

Steve: Brigs back memories.

Steve rolls over and looks at Kirby.

Kirby: Bad ones.

A car flips over with people inside.

Steve and Kirby both look at their ringing house phone and don't know whether or not to answer it.

Kirby: You get it.

Steve and Kirby are both driving/

Steve: I think our kids will like it here.

We then see Justin holding his head in his hands crying.

Justin: We never should have come here.

Jill is lying in bed having a nightmare. In her ngiht mare she is running away from a killer.

Jill: DAD!

Jill shakes her head and wakes up in a psychiatrist office.

Psychiatrist: Is the person in your dreams that's trying to hurt you in this picture?

Jill nods and points to Digaicnto Alicia's dad. His eyes go wide.

Kirby and Steve look at the psychiatrist concerned.

Kirby: What is wrong with her doc?

Jill and Justin listen in on their parents conversation on the steps. They are both very scared.

Steve: These are nothing but dreams.

Kirby: Dreams about somebody she's never met or seen?

Steve: He's dead. I killed him. He can't hurt them. He can't hurt us.

Kirby: I know but we can't protect them from their dreams.

Steve and Kirby are dancing and having a good time. Owen comes running over to them.

Steve: Hey Owen.

Owen: Alicia's escaped.

Kirby and Steve's eyes go wide. And we zoom out on Kirby's scared : NO!


	3. Pilot

Fade in

EXT. Woodsboro Street

A car comes down the street. We see it it's an SUV. We zoom closer inside and we see a familiar face. Steve Rivette now 36 Still strong as he was before.

Steve: See this kids. This is where your mom and I grew up.

Steve looks in his rear view mirror. In the back seats are his children Jill Rivette and Justin Rivette. Both 15 and Twins. Justin Resembles his father but has blonde hair like his mother. Jill is a younger version of her mother. They both stick their tonuges out at their father.

Kirby: They're not speaking to us remember.

Inb the passenger seat. Kirby Reed. 35 but still rpettier and HOT as ever. She smiles.

Kirby: It's good to be home.

Steve: Brings back some old memories.

Kirby: Did you talk to Owen?

Steve: Yes. He told us to stop by whenever. He said we could even bring the kids.

Kirby nods and then looks in the rearview mirror.

Kirby: However if our kids don't learn to behave themselves they'll be lucky if they ever leave their rooms.

Justin and Jill look at their mother and like their father they spit their tonuges out in frustration. Kirby shakes her head annoyed and then looks ahead. They drive for a few more seconds when Steve smiles.

Steve: We're here.

Steve pulls into the drive way into a huge house. Kirby is shocked by it's size.

Kirby: Well it sure is big.

Steve: 6 bedrooms. An office. A fitness room and outdoor pool with a bar. You kids could have pool parties with your friends.

Justin: Dad. We don't have nany friends remember? We haven't even lived here two minutes.

Kirby: It's okay you'll make new friends in no time.

Jill: We don't want new friends. We want our old ones.

Steve: Okay. Why don't you two go pick out your rules. However you cannot have the one with the balcony because that's Brianna's. And youi cannot have the basement because you'll be to far away from us.

Neither kids say a word as they exit the car. Both Steve and Kirby breathe a sigh of relief.

Steve: Did we do the right thing?

Kirby: hat do you mean?

Steve: I feel like our kids hate us.

Kirby: You know what my mother always told me?

Steve shakes his head.

Kirby: If your kids hate you it means your doing something right.

Steve: Think so?

Kirby: I know so. You're a great dad don't beat yourself over hard choices. Trust me when they NEED us for something we immediately become their best friends again.

Steve: I love you.

Kirby and Steve kiss and then exitthe SUV.

Cut to INT.

Justin's room- afternoon

Justin is getting his stuff on packed. He looks over at his desk and sees all his torphies on his coutner. There's a knock at his door.

Justin: Come in.

Kirby enters.

Kirby: Hi honey. How you getting settled in?

Justin: Good.

Justin takes a seat on his bed.

Justin: Mom. Sorry about the way I've been treating you.

Kirby: I accept your apology honey.

Justin: What if kids here don't like me. What if the girls think I'm weird or ugly or something.

Kirby: Honey. Be yourself. If you don't like yourself nobody's going to like you.

Justin: How'd you get along with everybody at school.

Kirby: I had a couple close friends. A couple of very close friends. But to be honest a lot of people hated me.

Justin: Really why?

Kirby: Well I shouldn't say they hated me I was just treated different. Your father on the other hand He ran the school.

Justin's eyes light up.

Justin: Really?

Kirby: Are you kidding. They all worshipped the ground that he walked on. Bullying didn't exist in Woodsoboro High because people were scared to death of your father.

Justin: So dad was tough?

Kirby: Toguh? Youngest person to ever join the police force at the age of 18.

Justin: Why did dad quit the force?

Kirby puts her head down she know she's going to tell her son the truth regarding.

Kirby: Honey I'm going to tell you something you can't get scared or angry. It's better your hear from me or your dad then someone else. You know that your father wasn't their when you were born.

Justin: Yes.

Kirby: He wasn't there because he COULDN't be. See you kids are premature by two months. That's a long time. Well the reason you were premature was because somebody poisoned me.

Justin's eyes go wide.

Justin: What? Why?

Kirby: The person who did it was insane. Your father tracked the person down and killed one of them.

Justin: One? There's another person still out there?

Kirby nods.

Kirby: She's in jail. She was my best friend. She tried to kill me and kill you and your sister.

Justin: Why?

Kirby: She never gave a reason. I guess she always hated me. She killed your Aunt Jill and aunt Jessica.

Justin: But why didn't the other cops do it. Why couldn't dad be with you.

Kirby: They killed all the cops. Your father was the only one left. They killed them all and your father survived. I survived. Most importantly you and your sister survived. If something had happened to you two we may as well have been dead.

Justin: I didn't know that. Why didn't dad ever tell me this?

Kirby: Honey your father lost a lot that night. He doesn't want to remmeber those days. Trust mee says he does but he didn't want to move back here. It rbings back to many painful memories for him.

Justin: Then why did we move back here?

Kirby: Your grandmother is ill. I need to be close to her.

Justin nods understanding his mother. Kirby gets off the bed.

Kirby: I'll call you when dinner's ready.

Justin: Okay.

Kirby walks ove rot across the hall to where Jill's room is. She just enters not even knocking the door.

Kirby: How's the unpacking going?

Jill doesn't say anything.

Kirby: well, How do you like your room sweetie?

Jill: Why couldn't I have the one with the balcony?

Kirby: I told you it's for your protection.

Jill: Portect me. Form what?

Kirby: Things Jill. Things you're not old enough to understand.

Jill: I hate you. I hate you both.

Kirby: That's fine. You can hate us as much as you want. But your our daughter and we LOVE you no matter how you feel about us.

Jill just stares.

Kirby: Come on Jill. Just try to have a fun. Your not even giving this place a chance.

Jill still doesn't say anything.

Kirby: Your father went to the store to get some things and pick up pizza. I'll call you when dinner is ready.

Cut to

INT. Diniing room- night

Everybody is at the counter eating pizza.

Justin: Do we really have to start school tomorrow?

Steve: Yes. End of dicussion. Go to class and learn something.

Kirby: Besides I have to start work the next day and I want to be there for your first day.

Jill hasn't said anything at all.

Steve: Alright that's enough. I think it's time for you two to go get ready for bed.

Justin and Jill finish up their slices and head upstairs.

Kirby: T'vs off at 10. I don't want you tired for school tomorrow.

Jill: AYE AYE captain.

Steve and Kirby watch their kids as they head upstairs.

Kirby: She's turning into a handful.

Steve goes over to his wife and puts his ars around her.

Steve: I remember somebody who talked to their mom like that.

Kirby smiles realizing Steve is talking about her.

Kirby: I ebt this girl was pretty.

Steve: Pretty? She was absolutely gorgeous.

Kirby ksises Steve and walks over to the table and begins cleaning everything up.

Cut to

INT. Jill's room- ngiht

Jill is twisting and turning bed. She wakes up sweating. She's holding her stomach she is clearly in a lot of pain.

Jill: MOM!

After a few seconds Jill begins screaming again.

Jill: MOM! MOM!

Kirby and Steve's light goes on and Kirby comes into her daughter's room half asleep.

Kirby looks at her daughter's alarm clock and sees it's 3 in the morning.

Kirby: What's wrong honey?

Jill: Mom. I don't feel well. My stomach is killing me.

Kirby takes her hand over her daughter's forehead.

Kirby: Honey I think you're running a fever.

Jill doesn't care about the fever only about her stomach.

Jill: Mom my stomach is killing me.

Kirby gets up and heads over to the bathroom in the hallway. Justin's door opens up and he rubs his eyes.

Justin: What's going on?

Kirby: Back to bed. Your sister doesn't feel well.

Justin nods and heads back to his room. Kirby grabs a bottle of peptol bismol and a thermometer. She heads back into her daughter's room and sis on the bed.

Kirby: Think you're gettinbg sick sweetie.

Jill: Great. What about school?

Kirby: What about it? Open…

Jill: Do I have to go?

Kirby: Wer'll see.

Jill nods as her mother inserts the thermometer. Kirby holds the thermometer with her right hand and holds her daughter's hand with her left hand. After a few minutes the thermometer beeps and Kirby reads it.

Jill: Is it okay?

Kirby doesn't tell her.

Kirby: Here this will help you with your stomach.

Jill: Okay.

Kirby gives her a table spoon of peptol bismol and heads back to her room.

Kirby: Night sweetie. I'll check no you in the morning.

Kirby hops back into bed. Steve rolls over.

Steve: Everything okay?

Kirby: Your daughter's got 103.

Steve frowns.

Kirby: She's having stomach pain.

Steve: She'll be fine. She just having btuter flies.

Kirby: We'll see. I'll check on her in the morning.

Cut to

INT. Jill's room

Jill's alarm clock is going off. She can't even get up to turn it off. Kirby comes into the room and turns it off.

Kirby: How you feeling sweetie?

Jill: I can't move.

Kirby frowns and walks over and sits on her daughter's bed.

Kirby: Okay. I guess you're going to start school another day young lady.

Jill nods.

Kirby: Your father and I are going to take your brother to school.

Jill: Tell him to have a good time.

Kirby: You going to be all right here by yourself?

Jill: I should be okay.

Kirby: Call me if you need anything.

Kirby kisses her daughter's head.

Kirby: Bye Jill.

Jill: Bye.

Kirby gets up and leaves the room and heads down the stairs. Justin and Steve are already ready.

Steve: She alright?

Kirby: Yes. Let's get going.

Cut to

EXT. Woodsboro High- Morning

Steve and Kirby pull up to Woodsboro High. Kirby looks up at it and you can tell she's very nervous. Both Steve and Kirby can't take their eyes off of it. Justin looks at his parents and smiles for a moment.

Justin: So are we going to go inside or just look at the school?

Kirby and Steve get out of a trance.

Steve: You little smart ass.

Kirby, Steve and Justin get out of the car and walk up the stairs of Woodsboro High and into the Main office. Kirby walks up to the secretary.

Kirby: Hi. We're here to see the Principal.

Voice: Kirby Reed.

Kirby here's the voice and turns and sees her old Prinbcipal Mr. Schegler standing.

Kirby: It's actually… Kirby Rivette now. Steve and I got married.

Shane walks over to her and gives her a hug.

Shane: It's so good to see you.

Kirby: You rememebr Steve. This is my son Justin,

Shane: Welcome to the school Justin.

Justin: Thank you.

Shane: Come have a seat in my office.

They all head into Shane's office and take a seat in the chairs.

Shane: I thought you signed up two kids for class?

Steve: We did. Our daughter isn't feeling well.

Kirby: Nervous about starting a new school.

Shane: Don't worry your kids will be welcomed with open arms.

Justin: That's cool.

Shane nods.

Shane: Okay Justin. You have all honors classes and Lunch fifth period.

Justin nods.

Shane: You'll have home room with Mr. Williams.

Kirby eyes light up like she's seen a ghost.

Kirby: Mr. Williams. Is still teaching. I had him as a student. He hated me.

Justin puts his head down are you kidding me.

Shane: I'll have my secretary Cynthia take your son to class so we can talk in private.

Kirby and Steve both nod.

Shane: Cynthia..

Cynthia comes strolling into the Principal's office.

Shane: Cynthia can you take young Justin to class?

Cynthia: Sure.

Kirby: Have a nice first day Justin.

Justin shoots daggers at his parents and leaves the room. Steve and Kirby turn towards Shane again Shane pulls something out of his desk.

Shane: I was looking at your daughter's file and I ahd some concerns.

Steve: What kind of concerns?

Shane: Have you ever had your daughter tested for a LD?

Kirby: No. Never.

Shane: I think she does.

Steve: Wait a minute. Our daughter is a great student.

Shane: I just think she's going to have trouble. Before you finalize her shcedule I think you should have her tested

Kirby nods.

Kirby: We have to get going we have other things to do.

Shane: It was great seeing you again.

Steve shakes his hand and they leave the school.

Kirby and Steve are walking back to the car.

Steve: She's fine.

Kirby: You never know.

Steve: Jill doesn't have a learning disability. It's all in his head.

Kirby: Steve. I think she does. We should get her tested. What could it hurt?

Steve: Nothing but she doesn't.

Kirby: You had one.

Steve takes this in taken a back,

Steve: What's that suppose to mean?

Kirby: Nothing. She is your daughter some of that stuff is genetically.

Steve: We'll talk about this later. Kay drop me off at Ford so we can get another car.

Kirby: Then I have to go see the Doctor to make sure if something happens with the kids.

Steve nods.

Cut to

INT. Jill's room- morning

Jill is in bed trying to sleep. She holds her stomach and she is an enormous amount of pain. She tries fighting it but she can't hold I in any longer.

Jill: MOM! MOM!

Jill quickly realized nobody was home and tried to find her phone. She Throws up all over her floor. She finally finds her phone in her bag and dials her mother's number. We hear it ring in the backround.

Kirby: Hello?

Jill is weeping the pain is terrible.

Jill: Mom!

Kirby: Jill/ Everything okay?

Jill: MOM! SOMETHING'S WRONG! I ENEVR HAD PAIN LIKE THIS BEFORE! I CAN'T TAKE IT.

Kirby looks worried. She looks over at the doctor.

Kirby: My daughter is sick. Can you see her by some chance?

The doctor looks at his appointment book.

Doctor: Yes. I'm free.

Kirby nods and gets back to her daughter.

Kirby: I'm ncoming to pick you up be ready in 15 minutes.

Jill: Okay.

Cut to

EXT, Rivette residence

Jill is sitting on the steps. She can barely walk. Kirby pulls into the driveway with the car. She gets out and runs up to her daughter,

Kirby: Ready?

Jill: Mom help me.

Kirby helps her daughter into the car.

Cut to

INT. Doctor's office- morning

Kirby and Jill are in the doctor's office. The doctor is checking over Jill while Kirby stands there concerned.

Doctor: How old are you again?

Kirby: 15.

Doctor: When did the pain start?

Jill: About 3 in the morning.

Doctor: Do you get stomach aches a lot?

Jill: Not like this.

The doctor nods and begins touching her stomach. He goes to her bottom right where her appendix is this make Jill shoot up.

Jill: OUCH!

The doctor nods thinking it might be appendicitis.

Doctor: I think it's her appendix. We'll check her blood just to make sure. The blood work lab on the other side I'll get you a wheel chair.

Kirby: Okay.

Jill takes this in. She didn't like being sick and certainly didn't like hospitals. She quickly grabs her mother's hand and squeezes it hard as she could. The doctor leaves while Kirby looks at her daughter concerned.

Jill: Mom. I hate hospitals.

Kirby: It's okay honey. The doctor isn't positive yet.

Jill: But what if the doctor's right. That means surgery hospitals.

Kirby: I know you're scared honey but look at the bright side.

Jill: What bright side?

Kirby: You won't have to go to school for atleast another 2 weeks.

Jill thinks for a moment.

Jill: Mom I'm faking. I'll go to school but please don't make me go to the hospital. PRETTY PLEASE!

Kirby looks at her daughter and feels her pain. She gets ready to say something as the Doctor returns with a wheel chair.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- Hallway

Justin is walking down the hallway of Woodsboro High. He is walking to the cafeteria when he stops and sees pictures. He sees the graduating classes and decides to look for his mom.

Justin: Where is she?

Girl: What you looking at?

A girl 14 years of age. Her name is Savannah. She approaches Justin.

Justin: Just a picture. Trying to find my mom.

The girl walks over and points to where Kirby is.

Girl: There she is.

Justin: How'd you know who my mom was?

Savannah: Everybody knows who your mom is. She's a legend around here.

Justin: Really?

Savannah: She's the girl who survived it. Survived it all.

Justin: What do you mean?

Savannah: You can't tell me being the son of Kirby Reed you don't know the story of STAB.

Justin: I know that the sequels were based on my mom and ad but never thought much of it.

Savannah: Well you better get used to thinking of it because you just became the most popular kid in school.

Justin just stares at her as she begins to walk away.

Savannah: I'm Savannah bvy the way. you're welcome to join us for lunch.

Cut to

INT. Doctor's office- afternoon

Jill is being wheeled into the Doctor's office by Kirby.

Doctor: Okay. Jill maybe you should wait while I talk to your mom.

Kirby looks at her.

Kirby: It's up to you honey. You can stay if you want.

Jill: I'll stay.

The doctor nods not minding.

Doctor: I wish I had better news. Her appendix seems to be inflamed it is on the verge of exploding.

Jill: Give me medicine to reduce the swelling.

The doctor's eyes tell it all. Kirby knows what needs to be done.

Kirby: She needs to have it removed.

The doctor nods.

Doctor: I suggest you bring her right now.

Jill puts her head down and begins to cry as Kirby hugs her daughter and tries to soothe her.

Kirby: It's okay. I'll be right with you all the way up and after.

Jill: MOM I HATE HOSPITALS.

Kirby: I know sweetie. I have to call your dad to let him know.

Kirby takes out her phone and begins dialing a number.

Steve: Hello?

Kirby: Hey.

Steve: How is she?

Kirby: Not good. She needs to have her appendix out.

Steve doesn't know what to say.

Steve: I'll pick up Justin and meet you at the hospital.

Kirby: Okay….

Jill grabs the phone from Kirby's hand.

Jill: Daddy…

Steve: Hey honey. I heard you need a small surgery. I'll emet you guy at the hospital.

Jill: Dad bring my favorite pillow. Please.

Steve rubs his head.

Steve: Okay.

Jill gives Kirby the phone back.

Kirby: He can you head home and set a bag for her and I.

Steve: You? Wy you?

Kirby: No way is my baby staying at the hospital alone.

Steve: True. Okay see you in a little while.

Cut to

INT. Hospital- room- afternoon

Jill is in a hospital bed. Kirby sits beside her. You can tell she is very uncomfortable.

Jill: What times my surgery?

Kirby: In a little while.

Jill: Where's dad?

Kirby: He's….

Steve: Right here.

Kirby turns around and Steve and Justin walk in with bags filled with clothes.

Kirby: How wasd your first day?

Justin's eyes go wide with a big smile.

Justin: It was awesome. You have no idea. Everybody likes me. They all wanted me to sit with them.

Jill's eyes go wide. She can't believe what she's hearing.

Kirby: That's awesome.

Justin: Also. I met this girl named Savannah she took me to the fountain. Your fountain mom.

Kirby thinks for a moment.

Kirby: The fountain, good times. Good times.

Justin: Also I joined the football team.

Steve: You didn't tell me that.

Justin: The coach named me the starting quarterback. He said I'm a Rivette I was destined to be a quarterback.

Kirby: That's wonderful.

Jill can't believe what she's hearing. Her brother had an awesome first day and she's being cut open.

Jill: THIS IS BULL SHIT!

They all turn and look at Jill.

Jill: He's made new friends and I'm stuck here getting cut open.

Kirby: Don't worry honey. Pretty soon that will be you.

Justin: jill they like you and accept you too.

Jill: Sure they do.

Justin: If you think I'm kidding check your face book.

Jill: Hand me my phone.

Kirby grabs Jill's phone and Jill start's going through it. She logs onto face book and for the first time in a while.

Jill: Wow. I have over 200 friend requests.

Steve and Kirby smile at each other.

Jill: These kids don't even know me and they're telling me to get better sooon and that they miss me.

Justin: See. Jill I think we'll fit in here just fine.

Jill: Yes maybe your right.

Steve and Kirby have huge smiles. The nurse comes in.

Nurse: We're ready for her.

Jill takes a deep breathe.

Kirby: I'll help push you down.

The nurse and Kirby begin to push Jill down to where she is having the surgery. Before she goes through the doors Steve gives her a kiss and Justin gives his sister a peck on the cheek. Jill sees that the time has come as they help her get onto the other bed. Kirby grabs her hand.

Kirby: It's okay. Everything will be okay. I love you so much sweetie.

Kirby gives her daughter a ksis on the cheek and leaves. Jill was put onto the table feeling completely alone.

A Montage starts Playing showing everything that happened for the past 15 years involving Kirby and Steve and their kids.

We cut back to

Jill's hospital room

Jill is waking up. She forget everything that happened and doesn't remember where she was.

Jill: Where am I? HELLO!

This wakes up Kirby who was in the other bed sleeping. She walks over and tries to hush her daughter.

Kirby: It's okay your okay.

Seeing her mother gives her a sigh of relief.

Jill: What happened?

Kirby: You had your appendix out.

Jill looks around and goes to touch where her appendix is.

Kirby: Don't touch honey you don't want to break the stitches.

Jill: Where's dad and Justin?

Kirby: They went home to sleep.

Jill: Why you still here?

Kirby: I stayed the night with you to make sure you were okay

Jill nods. Kirby begins brushing her daughter's hair back.

Jill: When can I go home.

Kirby frowns.

Kirby: Well not tomorrow but the day after.

Jill: Really?

Kirby: Yes. And we get home I'm going to make you your favorite food in the whole wide world.

Jill: Mom I have a confession to make.

Kirby: Okay?

Jill: I was sneaking out to go see Roger atleast 3 times a month.

Kirby frowns.

Kirby: Why arte you telling me this?

Jill smiles.

Jill: Because I figure you may as well hear it now while I'm in this position so you have some sympathy and not punish me.

Kirby laughs at this.

Jill: I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I don't hate you and dad.

Kirby: I know honey. Now try and get some sleep.

Jill closes her eyes. Kirby decides she can't sleep anymore and walks over to her chair. She pulls about a photo book. We once again see more pictures of Justin and Jill growing up.


	4. episode 2 Released

Fade in

INT. Hospital- morning

Jill is being released from the hospital. She sits in a wheel chair as her and her parents talk to the doctor.

Doctor: You need to make sure you take it very easy Jill.

Jill: I'll try my best doc.

Doctor: You cannot lift over ten pounds because you'll end up here again.

Jill frowns.

Kirby: Wouldn't want that would you?

Jill shakes her head.

Steve: Okay. Are we ready to go?

Kirby: Yes. Thank you for everything doctor

Doctor: You're very welcome. Take care Jill.

Jill: Bye.

Kirby begins wheeling Jill towards the exit to the hospital as Steve walks beside them carrying Jill's stuff.

Cut to

EXT. Rivette residence- afternoon

Steve's car is seen pulling into the drive way as Steve beeps the horn. Out of the house comes Justin, Kirby's mom Meghan and Jill' Uncle Joshua all smiling ear to ear. Jill sees them and smiles herself. Kirby opens the door and helps her daughter out of the car.

Jill: Grandma.

Meghan: Welcome home sweetie.

Meghan gives Jill a soft hug and then gently kisses her head.

Justin: Welcome back sis. You too mom.

Kirby looks around the house.

Joshua: You look lost sis.

Kirby: Well I haven't been to the house in 3 days.

Jill: She never left my side.

Kirby gives her daughter a wink.

Kirby: I guess it was a trait I inherited from my mother when I was sick or hurt.

Kirby looks over at Meghan and basically says I love you in sign language. Meghan mouths I love you too back.

Jill takes a seat at the table. Steve and Kirby walk over to her.

Steve: I think you should get to bed honey.

Jill is shocked it's early.

Jill: It's not even 8.

Kirby: You heard what the doctor said. You need to get your stength back and need plenty of rest. I'll bring you your dinner.

Steve: Besides. You can watch television but you HAVE to take it easy. If you're thristy or something text one of us our your brother and we'll bring it to you. Consider your self on best rest for the weekend so you can go to school on Monday.

Jill looks at her mom for her help but realizes she is going to side with her father. She sighs feeling depleted.

Jill: Good night everyone.

Everybody watches Jill go up the stairs.

Justin: Can we order a pizza?

Steve: That sounds like a great idea.

Steve quickly takes out his cell phone and begins to dial.

Kirby: Order soup for Jill.

Steve nods.

Jill has gotten to her room and sees a box in her room. She walks over to it and sees it is a present wrapped.

Jill: " To our brave little girl. Love Mommy and Daddy." Jill opens it and sees there is a brand new laptop for her. Jill smiles.

Jill: Thanks mom and dad.

Cut to

INT. Rivette residence

Steve and Justin are in the family room shoting pool. Justin gives his dad a run for his money.

Justin: Hey dad.

Steve: Yes?

Justin: Dad. Mom told me not to tell you this but I know.

Steve looks at him intently.

Steve: You know what?

Justin: I know about everything. Here.

Steve: Like what?

Justin: I know that you had to kill your friends. I know how you saved mom.

Steve: Justin….

Justin: Dad. Why did we leave Woodsboro?

Steve: Because we didn't know if it was safe here.

Justin: Yes but dad. They're gone and Alicia is locked up.

Steve looks at him confused.

Steve: Alicia is dead.

Justin shakes his head.

Justin: Dad. I know you want to protect us. Truth is you can't protect us frome very ltitle thing. She's locked up and never can do anything to any of us anyway.

Steve doesn't say anything.

Steve: Go do your homework.

Justin nods. Steve sighs as there is a knock on the garage door.

Steve: COME IN!

The door opens and in enters Owen Olsen. 15 years older.

Owen: What's going on my friend.

Steve: Hey.

Owen hands Steve a coffee.

Owen: Light and sweet.

Steve: Thanks. Owen.

Owen: What?

Steve: Do you think I was wrong for moving away from Woodsboro.

Owen smiles.

Owen: What do you mean?

Steve: Well. I don't know if I could have had another chance I would have made the same mistake.

Owen: It wasn't a mistake Steve.

Steve: You don't think so?

Owen: Why do you always question yourself. Maybe you think it was in your best interest to stay but you didn't do what was in your best interest. You and Kirby did what was in the KIDS best interest.

Steve: I guess that is true.

Owen: I don't know if I ever said this but thank you for saving me.

Steve smiles.

Steve: You're very welcome.

Cut to

INT. Jill's room- night

Jill is lying in bed watching a movie. Justin comes into her room and takes a seat at her desk.

Jill: Did you need something?

Justin: Just came to hang with my sister.

Jill looks at him and can tell something is off.

Jill: What are you really doing here?

Justin: I think there's a couple things you should know since we moved here.

Jill shuts her new laptop and shuts realizes this conversation is going to be interesting.

Jill: What are you talking about.

Justin: Have you ever noticed that mom and ad never talk about here. And we never came here to visit but everybody came to visit us.

Jill: Well. Yes.

Justin: Well I was talking to kids at school and Mom told me even before that but they have a dark past here.

Jill: Dark past.

Justin: Well apparently before You and I were born mom and dad were involved with murders with the whole Stab guy person.

Jill: Must be a reason why Brianna never told us to tell mom and dad about watching those.

Justin shakes his head.

Justin: That's not it.

Jill: What else.

Justin: Mom's best friend was the killer in the second set of Woodsboro murders.

Jill: That's terrible.

Justin: Know what her name was?

Jill shakes her head.

Justin: Jill.

Jill's eyes go wide.

Jill: That means I'm named after killer.

Justin nods.

Jill: Why didn't they ever tell us?

Justin: well there is more but I don't want to scare you.

Jill: What else?

Justin's about to open his mouth and open when Steve and Kirby enter the room.

Steve: Guys we need to talk. All of us.

Justin and Jill look at each other.

Kirby: Let's go out for some shakes. So we can talk.

Jill: I thought I was on bed rest?

Steve: Well you're off of it now.

Cut to

INT. Ice cream parlor- night

Steve and Kirby sit one on side while Jill and Justin sit on the other. Jill and Justin look at their parents with wonder. Their waitress puts their shakes on the table and leaves.

Kirby: There is things you guys need to know.

Steve nods in agreement.

Steve: Moving here we know that things were going to come out and it's better you hear from us.

Jill: Am I really named after a killer?

Kirby: Yes. Jill did bad things but she made up for them.

Justin: Who was it that she killed?

Steve: Our friends.

Jill: Why?

Tears begin to fall into Steve and Kirby's face.

Steve: See when snapped she thought her boyfriend was dead. She felt betrayed by everybody including your mom so she tried to kill everybody.

Jill: How did you two survive?

Steve: I didn't arrive until the end of that massacre.

Kirby: I almost didn't.

Kirby grabs her kids hands.

Kirby: Your father saved me and after that everything clicked.

Justin: Who killed Jill?

Steve: Jill didn't die until a couple years later at the hands of another killer Alicia.

Justin: Alicia is still alive.

Jill's eyes go wide.

Jill: What? She's alive. Meaning she could come after us?

Steve: Jill don't worry. She's in a high security prison and she actually thinks you're dead.

Justin: Why would she think that?

Kirby: Because she poisoned me and tried to hurt you. To protect you you're father told everybody that you guys were dead.

Jill: So that's why dad wasn't there when we born.

Steve nods.

Steve: I didn't know who I could trust. That's the reason we moved away from Woodsboro. We wanted you guys to live normal lives. Have friends and not FANS.

Jill: That's crazy. I can't believe I'm named after a killer.

Kirby: Do you guys have any questions for us?

Jill: How come you never told us this?

Steve: We didn't want to scare you.

Kirby nods agreeing.

Kirby: Also I'm going to warn you guys. Most people are going to like you but there are going to be people who hate you because of me.

Steve nods..

Steve: But just remember not everybody is going to like you. You can only control how you act and not how everybody else acts.

Kirby nods as well.

Justin: Okay can we go home I have homework to do?

Cut to

EXT. Woodsboro High- morning

Steve and Jill sit in the car and are about to go inside the school.

Steve: Ready for your first day?

Jill looks up at the school.

Jill: I think so. Why didn't mom come again?

Steve: She wanted to be here sweetie.

Jill: Dad?

Steve: Yes?

Jill: Why did your friend Jill go on her killing spree?

Steve's eyes go wide.

Steve: Let's head inside.

Steve gets out of the car. Jill sighs wanting to get some answers from her parents. Steve helps Jill out of the car as they walk up the stairs. They are met by a 15 year old kid named Samuel. Samuel is smoking a cigarette.

Samuel: Sup?

Jill: Hi?

Samuel: I'm Samuel.

Samuel takes out his cigarette and blows it in their faces.

Steve: We're Jill and Steve..

Samuel: No need for introductions. The Principal's been waiting for you.

Samuel escorts Steve and Jill in. The Princial comes out and meets them.

Principal: Hello again.

Steve: How you doing Principal Schegler?

Principal: Shane remember.

Steve: Right Shane.

Principal: Where's your wife?

Steve: She couldn't make it.

Principal: That's a shame.

Principal: This here must be Jill.

Jill smiles.

Jill: Hi.

Principal: Hi. It's nice to meet you Jill.

Steve: I think Jill and I are ready to talk with you.

Principal: Okay. First I would like to speak with you alone. Jill if you could stay out ehre with Samuel for a minute.

Jill looks to her follow who nods. Jill sits in horror wondering what she's done now. Steve follows and takes a seat inside the office. There is an older woman about 60 in their she is the school psychologist.

Shane: Steve this is Rita Mitchell. She's the school psychologist at Woodsboro High.

Steve: How do you do?

Rita: Pleasure is mine.

They shake hands.

Shane: Have you and Kirby had a chance to discuss about Jill's classes.

Steve: Not really.

Rita: I really recommend jill get checked for a learning disability.

Steve can't believe what he's hearing.

Steve: What?

Shane: It's not a bad thing. It'll help her get through.

Steve: She'll get through fine.

Rita: She might get overwhelmed. Like the Principal said she might get overwhelmed in a class like this. If she's in smaller classes she'll get the one to one she might need.

Steve: I really don't think this a good idea.

Shane: I really think you should at least consider it. You need to think about what was in Jill's best interest.

Steve: I'm her father I know what's in her best interest. She's a normal teenager like everybody else. NOT whatever you want to label her.

Rita: Atleast consider letting me test her. We can find out for sure.

Steve: What if I said I don't want you to test her?

Rita and Shane look at each other.

Rita: Then we cannot test her.

Steve: Okay then. I don't want you to test her.

Steve ends the conversationa nd let's Jill into the room.

Jill: Everything okay?

Steve: Yes everything's fine.

Shane: Samuel will help your daughter find her classes.

Steve: Okay thanks.

Steve is preparing to leave he looks at Jill.

Steve: Bye sweetheart.

Jill: Bye daddy.

Everybody goes their separate ways as Rita and Shane are still sitting.

Rita: That didn't go very well.

Shane: No kidding.

Rita: That girl needs our help and there is nothing we can do about it.

Shane: It's not completely over.

Rita: What do you mean?

Shane: There is another way to get her tested.

Rita: We can't test her. Her father said no. If her father said No we can't test her it's the law.

Shane: You're right. We can't over rule her father but her mother can.

Rita: Excuse me?

Rita looks up.

Shane: We'll talk to Kirby. She has the final decision on everything.

Rita: You sure you want to do this?

Shane: Mom's tend to be more involved on most decisions anyway.

Rita: Okay.

Cut to

EXT. Woodsboro High- afternoon

Kirby is outside waiting in her car. She sees Jill and waves. She smiles as Jill is talking to some friends. Kirby beeps the horn and waves to Jill. Jill says good bye to her friends and walks over to the car. She hops in.

Kirby: Where's Justin?

Jill: He's heading to some babe's house.

Kirby: Really?

Kirby's phone beeps and she gets a text.

Kirby: Going to a babe's house be home later.

Jill laughs.

Jill: It was great,

Kirby: What?

Jill: I know you were going to ask me how my first day was.

Kirby smiles.

Kirby: Looks like you were having a great time.

Jill: I was welcomed with open arms.

Kirby: Any problems with any teachers?

Jill: None.

Kirby is about to drive away as somebody knocks on the window. It is shane with Rita right next to him. Kirby rolls down the window.

Kirby: Hi?

Shane: We just came to see how Jill's day was?

Jill: Great thank you.

Rita: That's awesome sweetie.

Shane: Kirby. Mind if we have a word with you.

Kirby: Sure.

Shane sees that Kirby is expecting Jill to be allowed to hear this.

Rita: In private.

Kirby looks over at Jill.

Kirby: You can go talk to your friends for a few more minutes.

Jill nods and leaves the car looking back at wondering what could be wrong.

Kirby: What's going on?

Shane: We wanted to talk to you about testing Jill.

Kirby: This again. My husband I both decided no.

Rita: We had her English teacher have her write an essay in class. She seems to struggle with words. It also took her a little longer to write it.

Kirby: So some people take longer to write.

Rita: They don't care about that when it comes to standardized tests.

Kirby: Okay. She'll work harder. My daughter is not an idiot.

Shane shakes his head.

Shane: It has nothing to do with that. It's only about getting her tested nothing else.

Kirby looks over at her daughter.

Kirby: She won't like this.

Shane: Kirby my job as a professioanl is to give you advice on what is in her best interest. I already talked to your husband.

Kirby: What did Steve say?

Rita: Steve wouldn't put his pride aside. He only gave her what he wanted not what he thought she needed.

Kirby: What exactly are my options?

Shane: It's not really options. You have complete control. If you tell us NO we can't do anything. However she cannot get things that CLASSIFIED kids get.

Rita: Not to mention. This is only the testing part. The only thing you are confirming with us is whether or not we can test her. If we conclude that she may have a learning disability we will call you in for another meeting and discuss it.

Kirby looks at her daughter. She wants to be a good parent and make good decisions. She knows that she'd be betraying Steve's trust. However the doctor is right Steve was only thinking about what Jill wanted but not what she needed.

Kirby: Okay. You can test her. But that's it.

Rita: Great decision.

Shane gives Kirby some papers to sign. She signs then and sends them on their way. Kirby calls for Jill who comes to the car.

Jill: Everything all right?

Kirby smiles.

Kirby: Everything's fine.

Kirby puts the car into the drive and then puts it back into park.

Kirby: When you take tests at school where do you finish?

Jill: What do you mean?

Kirby: Are you one of the first to hand it in or last?

Jill: I like to proofread so usually at the end.

Kirby nods and the two head on home.


	5. Episode 3 The Test

Fade in

INT. Woodsboro High- morning

Jill is walking with her friend Natalie. They are both heading to their first class.

Natalie: So you coming to the party on Friday?

Jill: You kidding me girl? Wouldn't miss it for the world.

Natalie: We figured we can go straight there from the football game. You know. Friday Night Lights style.

Jill laughs.

Jill: Did I tell you my twin brother is the quarterback?

Natalie: Why do you think we're friends?

Jill frowns for a minute and Natalie smiles.

Natalie: I'm only kidding.

Jill breathes a sigh of relief.

Natalie: What are you so nervous about kid. It's like the 2 week of school.

Jill: I know. I guess I'm a little shy.

Natalie nods. They both get to the class and their teacher Miss Hunter is outside waving to kids. She waves to Jill and Natalie. The way the kids wave to her is clear that she is a very well liked teacher.

Natalie and Jill: Morning Miss Hunter.

Miss. Hunter: Good morning girls. Jill your wanted down in Guidance.

Jill looks: Really?

Miss. Hunter nods.

Jill: Do you know what about?

Miss Hunter shakes her head no.

Miss. Hunter: Take your stuff down though. You're going to be down their the whole class.

Jill: Wonder what I did?

Cut to

INT. Class- morning

Justin is in his class. Paying close attention. His Teacher Mr. Todd is handing out tests.

Mr. Todd: I have to best honest with you class. These tests were absolutely horrible.

Justin frowns. Mr. Todd gives everybody their tests back. Justin didn't get his back. Confused Justin raises his hand.

Justin: Mr. Todd.

Todd: Yes?

Justin: I didn't get my test back.

Todd: I know. See me after class Justin.

Justin nods. He looks over at Savannah. She whispers to him.

Savannah: Did you cheat?

Justin shakes his head.

Cut to

INT. Guidance Office- morning

Jill has strolled down to guidance. She enters and sees Rita and two other people sitting at a table. They are Miss Decker and Mr. Ramos.

Rita: Thank you for coming Jill.

Jill: Did I have a choice?

Miss. Decker: there is always a choice.

Jill: What did I do?

Mr. Ramos: You're not in any trouble.

Rita: We're the Child Study Group.

Jill: Cool.

Rita: Do you know why you're here?

Jill shakes her head.

Rita: Jill. Our job is to help children who may or have disabilities.

Jill: That's cool. But I don't think that's me.

Mr. Ramos: Jill. All those kids thought it wasn't them.

Jill: Are you saying I'm stupid?

They all shake their heads.

Rita: Jill. Wer're very good at what we do. We're not saying that you do have a disability. We would just like to test you to see.

Jill: But I don't want to take this test.

Decker: Honey, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Would it make you feel better if we called your mom and she came and sat next you while you took the test?

Jill can't believe what she's hearing.

Jill: Does my mom. Know?

They all nod yes.

Rita: Jill this nothing to be ashamed of.

Mr. Ramos: Lots of kids have disabilities. Also you may pass the test. Also even if you fail the test it doesn't mean you will be classified.

Jill: So you can't automatically have me put into special education if I fail?

They all shake their heads.

Rita: We make recommendations. Your parents have all the power.

Jill nods.

Jill: Okay. I'll take the test.

Decker: Now just to warn you Jill. We are evry very good at what we do. 9 times out of 10 kids do end up being classified. Most times the other 1 kid who the parents didn't classify usually ended up staying back our struggling heavily.

Jill nods.

Cut to

INT. Classroom - morning

Justin is sitting in his chair as everybody is leaving Mr. Todd's room. After the last kid leaves Mr. Todd goes over to Justin.

Justin: What's up Mr. Todd?

Mr: Todd shows him a 34 test paper.

Justin: A 34? How?

Mr. Todd: You didn't study the right stuff.

Justin: I can't believe this. My parents going to kill me.

Mr. Todd: How would you like to get it up to 100?

Justin is surprised.

Justin: Come again?

Mr. Todd: I said. How would you like to get it up to 100?

Justin smiles.

Justin: Sounds great.

Mr. Todd: All you have to do is throw 4 touchdowns in the game tomorrow.

Justin frowns.

Justin: I'll try.

Mr. Todd: Try. You must be something special considering not even YOUR dad started at quarterback his freshman year.

Justin is getting nervous.

Justin: I need to go.

Cut to

INT. Apple bees- afternoon

After her tests Jill was a nervous wreck all day. She called her mother who decided to take her out to lunch to help calm her.

Jill: Why didn't you warn me?

Kirby: I figured you already had to much on your plate.

Jill: What happens now?

Kirby: Well they'll look over how you did and see if they think you need help.

Jill: Mom why this. I mean why me. I don't need help?

Kirby: It's nothing to be embarrassed about.

Jill: Cause you new what it was like?

Kirby: My friend has a learning disability he grew up to be an outstanding person. Very successful with a great wife and three awesome children.

Jill nods taking this in.

Jill: It's just how come Justin doesn't have one?

Kirby: Some things you got from me and some things you got from your father. Like your father and brother are good at sports. But they can't cook. And they can't draw.

Jill smiles.

Jill: I guess that's true.

Kirby: Now I promise you that when we get the results your father and I will sit down and talk with you and we'll hear your feelings out okay?

Jill: You promise?

Kirby: Promise.

Jill takes a sip out of her milk shake.

Jill: How's work going.

Kirby frowns.

Kirby: I love you honey but I don't want you to know about my work life. You're to young. I don't want these things in your head.

Jill: Why even have a head if your not going to keep things in it.

Kirby laughs.

Kirby: Like my mother told me. You got that mouth from your father.

Jill: Where is dad?

Kirby: You know. He's doing a seminar at a school today. He'll be home later.

Cut to

INT. School- afternoon

Steve is busy shaking people's hands. He starts heading towards the door. When he gets outside he sees everybody looking up with scared faces. 5 kids and a teacher Mrs. Pattinson. Steve runs over and looks at a kid about 11 about to jump off the school.

Mrs. Pattinson: Harry. Please don't jump. Please don't jump.

Harry is a few steps away from the building.

Mrs. Pattinson: Harry. Please Stop and take a deep breathe.

Steve: Keep talking to him.

Steve runs back inside the school. Steve sees the stairs and starts running up them as fast as he could. He opens the door and sees Harry who is about to jump.

Steve: HARRY!

Harry turns around.

Steve: Harry wait a minute!

as Steve approaches slowly.

Harry: STAY BACK! I"LL JUMP!

Steve: Okay. I'm not coming any farther.

Steve stops about 8 feet away from Harry.

Steve: Harry can we sit down and talk about this.

Harry: I don't want to talk.

Steve: Harry. NOTHING is worth taking your own life.

Harry: How could you ever understand?

Harry has tears coming down his eyes.

Harry: It's every day. They do nothing but call me a freak. Make ufn of my clothes. Everything I wear. ALL I WANTED WAS FOR THEM TO LEAVE ME ALONE!

Steve: Harry. I promise you. I'LL get them to leave you alone.

Harry contemplates the offer.

Steve: Please just come down.

Harry sees the pleading in Steve's eyes and he closes his eyes and just leans backwards and falls of the rail. Steve hurries to try and grab him.

Steve: NO!

Steve is to late in grabbing him. Steve watches the kid fall and sees the kid's body down at the bottom. You can see the sadness in Steve's eyes.

Cut to

INT. Rivette residence- night

Steve and Kirby sit at the ktichen table. Kirby is in tears as she holds Steve's hand.

Steve: You didn't see the look on this kid's face. He was terrified.

Kirby: Your tried. You tried to save him.

Steve: I didn't save him. I didn't save him.

Kirby: Anyway we need to talk about our daughter.

Steve: Is she okay? Did something happen?

Kirby realizes this is not a good time to talk about everything going on with their daughter.

Kirby: She's fine. It's just she hasn't been eating healthy. She got a burger for lunch.

Steve has a big question mark on his face.

Steve: I'm going to say good night to the kids.

Kirby: You do that.

Steve quietedly walks up the stairs and heads into his daughter's room. She's at her desk doing some homework. Steve looks at her with love. He can't help but wonder if his kids would ever do something like that.

Steve: Hi honey.

Jill turns around and smiles up at her father.

Jill: Hi dad.

Steve just stares at her.

Jill: Dad?

Steve doesn't say anything he just walks over to her.

Steve: Get up.

Jill: What I do?

Jill gets off of her chair. Steve just looks at her and brushes back her short blonde hair.

Steve: You know your mom and I love you very much?

Jill nods. Steve just take her and hugs her.

Jill: Dad?

Steve doesn't even answer her and just keeps hugging her.

Jill: Dad?

Steve let's go after a little while.

Jill: Everything okay?

Steve: Of course. I just wanted to tell my daughter how much I loved her.

Jill smiles.

Jill: Well. Thanks.

Steve: What are you doing anyway?

Jill: Just some English homework.

Steve: English? Wish I could help you with that. But English isn't my best subject.

Jill smiles.

Jill: Don't feel bad. It's not mine either.

Steve: You should ask your mother for help. She's great at English.

Jill: I know. Mom knows I'm not very good at English.

Steve: That's cool. I need to go talk to Justin.

Steve begins to leave the room. Jill decides to say something to her father.

Jill: However who knows I may not even be in this English class anymore.

Steve turns around.

Steve: How come?

Jill: Mom didn't tell you about the tests they had me take?

Steve just stares. He knows exactly what is going on..

Steve: She must've forgot.

Jill: She said they wanted to check to see if I ahd a learning takes a seat at the bed.

Steve: How'd it go?

Jill: I was really nervous.

Steve: How'd you think you did?

Jill: I think I did okay.

Steve: Well you don't really want to be in those classes do you?

Jill: You mean the slower classes?

Steve nods.

Jill: I don't know. Never really thought about it.

Steve: Well. Do your homework and get it done because YOU'RE NOT changing classes.

Jill nods. Steve exit's the room and heads to Justin's. Justin is just sitting on his bead throwing his football up in the air.

Steve: Hey.

Justin: Hey.

Steve: Uh dinner's gonna be done soon.

Justin: Not hungry.

Steve sees the concern in his son's eyes.

Steve: Talk to me SON. I'm your DAD. I can help you.

Justin: Well a lot of people are putting pressure on me to win the game on Friday.

Steve takes a seat on the bed.

Steve: They just want you to succeed.

Justin: I know dad. It's just I was welcomed so quickly because of who you and mom were but now I see there are good and bad to everything.

Steve smiles.

Steve: Don't worry son. Just relax. If you win you win. Fact is people noly care about the score. Just manage the game. Be yourself don't go out there and be my kid. Your mom and I will be proud of you no matter how you do. Starting at quarterback as a freshman is a BIG DEAL.

Justin: But what if I let everybody down.

Steve: One game doesn't determinbe a season. You'll get your groove.

Justin: How do you know?

Steve: Because you're my son.

Kirby enters in the and leans against the door.

Kirby: Justin did you finish your homework?

Justin nods.

Justin: Hours ago.

Kirby: Good. Let's go eat dinner.

About 15 minutes later they were all at the table getting ready for dinner. As they're eating Justin brings something up at the table.

Justin: Hey Jill. I heard you got called down to guidance before school started. What happened?

Kirby: That's not important.

Jill: I had to take some tests. To see if I have a learning disability.

Steve slams his fist on the table.

Steve: I told them NO. I told them they couldn't test you.

Jill looks confused.

Jill: You did?

Steve: I'm going to go to your school tomorrow and give them a piece of my mind.

Kirby: I did it.

Steve looks surprised.

Steve: You did what?

Kirby: I told them they could test her.

Justin has no idea what's going on.

Justin: What? Who?

Steve: You went behind my back?

Kirby: ME?

Jill: Come on guys. Please don't fight.

Kirby: Kids take your dinner up to your rooms.

Jill: But..

Kirby cuts them both off.

Kirby: Do it…..

Kirby points to the stairs. Justin and Jill take their plates and head up to their rooms.

Kirby: SHUT THE DOORS!

Both Justin and Jill slam their door shuts.

Steve: YOU did that behind my back?

Kirby: Look whose talking. You didn't consult with me.

Steve: You had the option to come.

Kirby: Well. I figured you wouldn't be so stupid to make decisions regarding OUR daughter's future without consulting me first.

Steve: She doesn't need those damn tests.

Kirby: She already had them.

Steve: Those bastards. I'm gonna..

Kirby: Your going to what?

Steve: You want her to go through what I went through?

Kirby: Because your life turned out so bad? You have 3 beautfil children.

Steve: I worked for that. I didn't spend years fighting bullies just to set my OWN fleshing blood to get bullied.

Kirby walks over to him and kisses him.

Kirby: We need to make decisions on what is in her best interest. Things change. People change.

Steve: Some things never change Kirby. Some things never change.

Kirby: So what are we going to do. She struggles Steve. You know it. I know it.

Steve: Lot's of people sturggle. People DEAL with it.

Kirby: Is that about YOU or JILL.

Steve doesn't answer.

Kirby: Honey. Just because it was a bad experience for you doesn't mean she will.

Jill sneaks down and enters the kitchen.

Steve: LISTEN CHILDREN WHO ARE IN SPECIAL EDUCATION ARE RETARDS. PEOPLE LIKE HER WHO TAKE THOSE TESTS…

Kirby notices Jill and sees the shock in her face.

Kirby: Steve…

Steve: ARE RETARDS THEY"RE ALL RETARDS!

Kirby: STEVE!

Steve turns around and sees Jill is crying.

Kirby: Jill…

Jill runs up to her room crying.

Kirby: Jill!

Kirby looks at Steve in disgust.

Kirby: See. What you did?

Kirby shakes her head and goes upstairs to check on her daughter. She gets to the room and sees Jill laying on her bed crying.

Kirby: Honey?

JillL Is that what you guys think of me I'm a retard?

Kirby sits on the bed beside her.

Kirby: No. Not at all.

Jill: Really. I heard everything he said down there.

Kirby: Honey your dad said those things because he was angry at me not at you.

Jill: I don't want to go into the smaller classes. I want to stay with bmy friends.

Steve enters through the door. Kirby looks up at Steve.

Kirby: Jill your father wants to tell you something.

Jill looks up at her dad with tears in her eyes.

Steve: I'm sorry I said those things. You're not a retard.

Jill: Then. Why did you say those things.

Steve is at a loss of words.

Kirby: Look. We're all getting wild up over nothing. Okay. Steve I should have talked to you before I let them do the tests and you should have talked to me before not doing the tests.

Steve: Maybe we can compromise.

Kirby: Compromise?

Steve: We'll hire her a tutor to help her.

Kirby: That's not a bad idea.

Jill looks up as she starts getting herself under control.

Steve: What do you say Jill. Instead of goingg to smaller classes what if we hire you a tutor?

Jill nods in approval.

Kirby: Okay. We'll do that then.


	6. Episode 4 Alicia's Plan

Fade in

INT. Rivette residence- morning

Jill is walking down the stairs of her home. She walks into the kitchen to get some breakfast. She sees the refrigerator wide open.

Jill: Mom?

Jill walks over and looks inside the fridge.

Jill: Somebody ate the left over of my sandwich.

Jill hears a sound from behind. She turns around and sees a girl about her age eating the sandwich. Jill looks scared and realizes that the girl is probably homeless by the way her clothes are all ripped.

Jill: Hi.

Girl: Hi. I'm sorry that I ate your sandwich.

Jill shakes it off.

Jill: That's okay. I didn't want it anyway.

The girl nods.

Girl: I didn't mean to scare you. I wasn't going to take anything else I was REALLY hungry.

Jill shakes her head.

Jill: I understand. When you need to eat you need to eat.

The girl nods.

Jill: I'm Jill.

Girl: I'm Emily. Emily Short.

Jill: Why are you wearing those clothes they're all ripped.

Emily: They're the only ones I got.

Jill feels saddened by this.

Jill: Are you homeless?

Emily nods.

Jill: Oh my god. I'm so sorry.

Emily smiles.

Emily: Thank you. I have to go.

Someone comes walking down the stairs. Both Jill and Emily look at the stairs. Justin enters the kitchen and sees the girl.

Justin: Uh? Hi?

Emily: Hi.

Jill let's out a sigh of relief that it's her brother and not one of her parents.

Jill: This is Emily.

Justin: Well hello. Emily.

Emily smiles.

Emily: Hello Justin.

Justin: How'd you know my name was Justin?

Emily: I watch you play football. You're the bomb.

Justin smiles clearly proud of himself.

Justin: I am pretty good aren't I?

Emily nods.

Justin snaps back into reality.

Justin: What are you doing here?

Emily looks at Jill.

Emily: Getting something to eat.

Justin looks at her clothes and immediately realizes what is going on.

Justin: There is shelters.

Emily: Never going back there.

Jill: Why not?

Emily just shakes her head not wanting to talk about it.

Emily: It was nice meeting you guys. I have to get going.

Emily heads for the door. Jill stops her.

Jill: Wait.

Emily turns around.

Jill: At least let me give you a new thing of clothes.

Emily nods. Jill heads up the stairs and Justin goes right behind her. They walk up the stairs slowly but quietly.

Justin: Do you think we should tell mom and dad?

Jill: I promised I wouldn't.

Justin: Don't you think we'd be doing her a favor?

Jill: Look. She seems like a nice girl let's not rat her out because she's different.

Justin nods.

Justin: I'll give her some money from my wallet.

Justin heads over to his room and comes back with his wallet and 50 dollars. She hands it to Jill.

Jill: Thanks.

Steve and Kirby are heard chatting.

Kirby: I'm going to go make breakfast.

Jill and Justin look at each other.

Jill: Distract them.

Justin nods. Jill runs downstairs as Steve and Kirby open the door.

Justin: Mom. Dad.

Justin smiles at them. They smile at Justin waiting for him to say something.

Kirby: Yes. Justin?

Justin: I was just wondering of what you thought of my game the other day.

Steve: It was great. We'll talk to you more about it at breakfast.

They're about to go past them when he stops them again.

Justin: You can't go down there.

Kirby: How come?

Justin: Because Jill's making you breakfast.

Justin winks.

Kirby: I find that hard to believe.

Kirby is about to go past himw hen Steve stops her.

Steve: Hey. Maybe it's her way of coping with things.

Kirby: You sure?

Steve: Come on. She thinks we don't trust her. It's the least we could do.

Kirby nods.

Kirby: We'll hang in our room until she's done.

Steve and Kirby head to their room. Justin breathes a sigh of relief. He then heads down the stairs and sees Jill.

Jill: That was close. She left.

Justin: Good. We need to make some pancakes.

Jill: Pancakes why?

Cut to

INT. Prison- morning

We see a lady locked up in a high security prison. We grow closer and see that is Alicia. She looks at a newspaper.

Alicia: Woodsboro home town heroes return.

Alicia: I new you two would return.

Alicia's lawyer comes in. His name Allen Kressler.

Kressler: Morning client.

Alicia: What's good about it.

Kressler smiles.

Kressler: I have some good news.

Alicia sits up.

Alicia: Well. Don't just sit on your fat ass GIVE me the fucking news.

Kressler nods quickly.

Kressler: I found a Judge who will hear your case. Not to mention as part fo your appeal he is willing to hear your family history.

Alicia: And that's where I play like I'm the ltitle innocent victim. I like it. I like it.

Kressler nods.

Kressler: However. The D.A. is going to be calling your friends to testify against you.

Alicia: That fucker.

Kressler nods.

Kressler: Well. There will be time for that.

Alicia: It's time for some different kind of fun now. Send a message to Kirby and to Owen saying I would like for them to come visit me at prison.

Kressler nods.

Alicia: Now. Get out.

Kressler nods and quickly leaves the kail cell.

Alicia: Like I have any intentions of going to trial.

Cut to

EXT. Movie theatre

Jill, Justin and Savannaha re waiting in line to see a movie.

Jill: I heard this movie was awesome.

Justin: Me too.

Savannah: You idiot you only saw it 5 times.

Justin: 4. Next time we're in line it will be 5.

They all share a laugh. They get a puff full of smoke and turn and see Samuel holding a cigarette.

Jill: Do you mind?

Samuel: Not at all.

Samuel blows another puff in her face.

Justin: Hey can you smoke that somewhere else?

Samuel replies with another puff to his face.

Justin: You know what…

Justin tries to go after him but the girls hold him back.

Samuel: Movies are stupid.

Jill: Not this movie.

Samuel: All movies stink.

Jill: So really. What do you do for fun?

Samuel opens his jacket revealing a gun.

Savannah: You have a gun?

Samuel: It's a paintball gun.

Justin: You play paintball?

Samuel: I own Paintball.

Justin: I think I could beat you.

Samuel: Over your dead body.

Justin: Why don't we ditch this thing and go play some paintball.

Savannah: Girls do not play paintball.

Jill nods agreeing with her.

Samuel: See you around losers.

Samuel walks away and Jill runs after him.

Jill: What's your problem?

Samuel: Me? No problem.

Jill: Why don't you come see the movie with us.

Samuel: No thanks. You want a good time? I'll give you a good time.

Samuel writes down something on a piece of paper and hands it to Jill.

Samuel: 10 o clock.

Jill: We'll be there.

Jill runs back to be with her friends.

Cut to

INT. Rivette residence- night

Kirby and Steve have heard Alicia wants to see them.

Kirby: Absolutely not.

Steve: Why not?

Kirby: We moved here to put our past behind us.

Steve: We're only to say we forgive her.

Kirby: We do not forgive her. Killing us is one thing. She tried to kill our babies.

Steve: I know. But she's never getting out. Kirby we confronted our fears about 17 years ago when we went to confront Jill. We need to do the same with Alicia.

Kirby: I know but what about our kids I don't feel comfortable elaving them home alone.

Steve: We can ask your mother to keep an eye on them for a couple days.

Kirby thinks for a moment.

Kirby: It would be the first time we ever left the kids for more than a night.

Steve nods.

Steve: Look. I love you Kirby. However we need to let them be kids and not watching over their every move.

Kirby: That's true.

Cut to

INT. Savannah's house- night

Justin had gone out. Jill and Savannah are hanging out in Savannah's room.

Jill is looking at the pictures and sees pictures of Savannah and Savannah with her mom and none with her dad.

Jill: You and your mom seem to get along really well.

Savannah stops typing at the computer. She looks at Jill curious then smiles.

Savannah: Yes we do.

Jill: If you don't mind me asking what about your dad?

Savannah: He left when I was little. He comes around time to time.

Jill: Oh. I'm sorry.

Savannah smiles again.

Savannah: I'm not. I have the best mom in the world.

Jill: Not to many teenage girls say that.

Savannah: I know. I'm acutally going to be seeing my dad tonight.

Jill: That's wonderful.

Savannah: So you got that baby sitting gig tonight right?

Jill looks and realizes she forgot that she had to babysit.

Jill: Great. Now I can't go to that party Samuel invited me to.

Savannah: Yo that's boy is messed up. Be careful around him. There is always drugs and everything.

Jill: Well. I can't go anyway because I have to babysit.

Savannah nods. Outside the door Savannah's mom is on the phone.

Savannah's mom: WHAT?

Savannah walks over and opens the door a tiny bit. And sees her mother half crying and half angry. Her mom doesn't see her.

Savannah: YOUR CANCELING AGAIN?

Savannah shakes her head.

Savannah: Sure you'll make it up to her. YOU SCUMBAG! SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER! YOU DO NOTHING FOR HER! I let her believe you paid for her treatment. FACT IS YOU DO NOTHING FOR HER!Savannah closes the door and looks over at Jill.

Jill: Sorry.

Savannah just shakes her head. A soft knock comes out onto Savannah's door. Savannah's mother opens it and you can tell she is sad.

Savannah: Yea?

Savannah's mom: Your dad called. I'm afraid he had to cancel.

Savannah: It's okay mom.

Savannah's mom feels bad. She wants her daughter to have a father. Every kid should.

Savannah's mom: What do you say we Go to the video store and get some movies and buy a WHOLE LOT of Ice cream and lay on the couch.

Savannah shakes her head.

Savannah: That's okay mom. You were looking forward to the book club meeting for the past 2 weeks. I'll be fine.

Savannah's mom: You sure?

Savannah: Yes. I'll go with Jill to babysit.

Savannah's mom nods.

Cut to

INT. Rivette residence- Night

Steve and Kirby are eating dinner at the table. They are about to tell their kids.

Steve: Gey guys.

Jill and Justin look up.

Jill: Yes?

Kirby: Your father and I are going to be going out of town.

Justin: Where you going?

Steve: We have a friend whose sick who is we are going to visit.

Jill: How long you guys going to be gone.

Kirby: 3 days. 2 nights.

Steve nods.

Justin: When you guys leaving?

Steve: Early tomorrow morning.

Kirby: Now we agreed that you two are old enough to stay on your own.

Justin and Jill smile.

Jill: We're responsible.

Kirby: However. NO parties.

Justin: Can we have friends sleep over?

Steve: That's okay as well. However no missing school.

Kirby: Yes. I'm going to be calling the school on both Monday and Tuesday to make sure you are there and if I find out you aren't there there will be severe consequences.

Jill: Sounds good.

Steve: I'm going to leave you money and my credit card so you can order yourself food or anything. If you have an emergency Grandma is a phone call away.

Jill and Justin both nod.

Cut to

EXT. Holmes residence- night

Jill and Savannah are outside the home.

Jill: They have 3 kids. 11 8 and 5.

Savannah: Okay. Sounds good.

Jill rings the bell. I nice lady opens the door and smiles. She is Mrs. Holmes.

Mrs. Holmes: Hi. You must be Jill and Savannah. Please do come in.

Jill: Thank you.

Savannah and Jill enter the house.

Savannah: You have a very nice house here.

Mrs. Holmes: Thank you. Kids. Come in here.

3 kids named Gabi, Erica and Tracy came in. All girls.

Mrs. Holmes: Kids these are your babysitters Jill and Savannah.

Kids: Hi.

Jill: Hi. Aren't you kids just the cutest little things.

Mrs. Holmes: The fridge is open and I should only be about 3 to 4 hours. The fridge is full so help yourself.

Savannah: Okay. Thank you Mrs. Holmes.

Mrs. Holmes: You kids be on your best behavior. Bye now.

Mrs. Holmes exit's the house and leaves. Jill watches her go.

Jill: Text me if you have any problems.

Savannah smiles.

Savannah: I'll be fine.

Jill nods and leaves the house herself and heads for the party.

Cut to

INT. Loft- night

Jill enters the address that Samuel gave her. He sees Justin who waves to her and gives her a come here sign. Jill does so. She also sees Samuel there.

Samuel: Glad you can come.

Jill: You kidding. Wouldn't have missed it for the world.

Samuel: You want a drink?

Jill: What you got?

Samuel: Scotch. Budweiser or bud light.

Justin: Jill and I don't drink.

Jill nods.

Jill: Our parents would kill us.

Justin: Here Jill I'll go get us some sodas.

Jill: Thanks Justin.

Justin goes and Samuel can't get a word in.

Samuel: You know soda is really bad for you.

Jill: So I can't drink beer.

Samuel: Here. Have some fruit punch.

Samuel brings her to where the fruit punch is. Jill grabs a small paper cup.

Samuel: Have a bigger cup.

Jill gets a bigger cup and and fills the fruit punch in. Jill takes a sip and swallows.

Jill: Wow. This is really good.

Samuel: I know. Not beer.

Jill doesn't realize there is alcohol in it and keeps drinking and drinking and drinking.

Cut to

INT. Jill's room- night

Jill is asleep in bed. She is having a night mare She is in her house alone. She walks down the stairs and hears the water running. She looks over into the kitchen and sees Alicia's dad Digiacinto washing a bloody knife. He turns and smiles evily at Jill.

Alicia: I was going to kill you in your sleep.

With that he runs after Jill holding the knife.

Jill: AHH!

Jill runs away with Digiacinto close behind her.

Jill: DAD! DAD!

Digiacinto stops her and pins her down.

Digiacinto: YOUR DAD ISN'T GOING TO SAVE YOU!

Digiacinto is about to stab her when Jill wakes up screaming. Kirby stands by her bed concerned Holding a glass of water. She had thrown it on her daughter to wake her up.

Kirby: What is it honey?

Jill shakes her head. Scared she calls for her dad.

Jill: DAD! DAD!

Steve comes running into the room.

Steve: What?

Jill just gets out of bed and runs over to her father crying.

Jill: I thought you weren't here.

Jill hugs her father tighter then she's ever done before. Steve and Kirby give each other a worried look.


	7. Episode 5 The Visit

Fade in

INT. Jill's room- morning

Jill is in her bed sound asleep. She is peaceful and everything seems to be okay. She smells something and wakes up.

Jill: Justin must have cooked.

Jill hops out of bed and heads down the stairs. She yawns and heads into the kitchen and is surprised what she sees. Joshua is at the table eating breakfast and their sister Brianna is cooking.

Jill: What are you doing here?

Brianna turns around and smiles.

Brianna: Mom called and asked if I could come and stay. They were worried about you they said you had a terrible nightmare last night.

Jill shakes her head and clearly does not remember.

Brianna: It's okay. Have a seat and eat.

Jill does as she's told as Brianna take some Pancakes and puts them on Jill's plate.

Jill: How's college?

Brianna: Good. How's school going with you two?

Justin: I am a rocking straight A student.

Jill: And I'm well different.

Brianna looks at Jill and smiles.

Brianna: We always new you would be.

Jill takes offense to this.

Jill: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?

Brianna: Nothing. I didn't mean anything by it.

Jill: Sure. Why does everybody think I'm stupid?

Beofre Jill can even get an answer she slams her foot down and leaves the kitchen and heads up the stairs.

Brianna: Jill.

Brianna calls out for her sister and just hears Jill's door slam. She looks at Justin.

Brianna: What's going on with your sister?

Justin shakes his head.

Justin: To be honest I have no idea it's like she's two different people.

Brianna: What do you mean?Justin: Well. Like yesterday everything was going good and we are all out having fun. Then last night in the middle of the ngiht she has a nightmare.

Brianna: Oh. Maybe I should go up and check on her.

Justin nods agreeing with her. Brianna heads up and knocks on the door to Jill's room.

Jill: Come in.

Brianna enters into the room.

Brianna: Hey.

Jill: Hey.

Brianna: Sorry about what I said. I didn't… I relaize what I said was wrong and I apologize.

Jill nods.

Jill: Your just saying that to make me feel better.

Brianna: Your right.

Jill smiles at her. She thought this was funny and Brianna smiles back.

Brianna: You know why?

Jill: Why?

Brianna walks over and puts her arm around her.

Brianna: Because you're my sister and I love you. And I've been sad a lot in my life but you know what's made me the most sad?

Jill shakes her head.

Jill: What?

Brianna: When my ltitle brother and sister are sad.

Jill smiles and hugs her.

Brianna: So today is Sunday. What do you want to do today?

Jill: First I want to go finish breakfast.

Brianna nods.

Cut to

INT. Steve's car- morning

Steve, Kirby and Owen are driving to see Alicia.

Steve: You think she's changed?

Owen: I don't know. All I know is according to her mom she became completely obsessed with Jill. She died her hair Jill's hair. She veen told her mom that her name was Jill.

Steve: is a little freaked about this.

Steve: Why do you think she called for us?

Owen: She probably wants to try and get in our heads.

Steve: What I don't understand if sher wanted to be like Jill why did she go all psycho.

Owen: I was thinking about that too. I think that the FINAL massacre was more about Jill then it was about any of us. I mean the Stab Movie may have as well been Stab Alicia vs. Jill.

Steve laughs a little bit about that.

Owen: So Steve. When you going to come join the police force.

Owen looks over at Kirby who hadn't said a word.

Owen: What's up with you Kirby.

Kirby: Just thinking.

Steve looks over at Kirby in the passenger seat.

Steve: Does this have anything to do with Jill's nightmare?

Kirby: Somebody was after her in her sleep.

Owen: How creepy would it be if it was Alicia.

Kirby: AHH!

Steve looks at the rearview window and gives Owen a Dirty look.

Owen: Sorry.

Kirby: Maybe I should call to make sure they're okay.

Kirby takes out her phone. Steve grabs it for her.

Steve: Look. They're fine. Besides Brianna is there by now and she can handle herself.

Kirby I hope so.

Owen: Come on Kirby. You've had ngihtmares and you came out fine didn't you?

Kirby: That's exactly why I'm worried.

Steve puts his arm around her.

Steve: Relax baby.

Kirby nods.

Kirby: Let's get this done and over with so I could go back home to my babies.

Cut to

INT. Mall- afternoon

Jill and Brianna are doing some shopping. They throw some stuff into the cart and continue to shop.

Jill: Where'd Justin go?

Brianna points. She turns and looks at where Brianna is pointing. Justin is over talking to a girl. He gives her his phone number and waves godbye.

Jill: That Pig.

As she says this she turns around and knocks some stuff out of a boy's hand. And knocks him to the ground. The boy looks up at Jill and then down at the stuff.

Jill: I am so sorry.

Boy: That's okay.

Jill: I'm Jill.

Boy: Roger. Roger Mucher.

Jill is shocked.

Jill: As in Stu Mucher?

Roger frowns.

Roger: He was my uncle.

Jill: I'm sorry.

Roger: No problem.

Jill helps him pick up the stuff.

Jill: Do you live around here?

Roger: I live in Woodsboro. Go to school with you. I'm even in your Writing class.

Jill: How come we never talked?

Roger: Well. To be honest I don't have a lot of friends. Being the nephew of a killer and all. Not exactly good to my resume.

Jill feels bad. Brianna comes over.

Brianna: Jill You ready?

Jill: Yes. Brianna this is my friend Roger.

Brianna: Hello Roger.

Roger: Hi.

Brianna: Roger would you like to join us for lunch?

Jill's eyes go wide as do Roger's.

Jill: I think Roger needs to get home.

Roger: Yes. She's right.

Brianna smiles.

Brianna: Come on what's a half an hour.

Roger looks at Jill.

Roger: Would you be okay with that Jill.

Jill: Of course. Why wouldn't I be okay with it.

Brianna: See. Let's go.

Cut to

INT. Prison- afternoon

Kirby, Steve and Owen have arrived at the prison.

Kirby: I have't seen Alicia since that night.

Steve: None of us have.

Owen: You think she'll apologize for shooting me?

They both just look at him like. WTF?

Owen: Hey you never know.

Steve: Let's get this done and over with.

Kirfby: I agree.

They head inside where they are met by Alicia's lawyer. Allen Kressler.

Kressler: We've been expecting you.

Kirby: I'm sorry. You are?

Kressler: Allen Kressler. Miss. Digiacinto's attorney.

Steve: Why did Alicia call us here?

Kressler: I'll let her tell you herself.

They are followed into a room where there is a door.

Steve: You ready for this?

Kirby and Owen both nod as the guard opens the door. They head isndie where they see Alicia a clear glass between them.

Alicia: You've kept me waiting.

Kirby: YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU KILLED JESSICA! YOU TRIED TO KILL MY KIDS!

Alicia: You forgot to add that I killed Daniel.

Kirby: FUCK YOU!

Alicia: Kirby. Sidney played that with Billy and she lost remember.

Steve: What do you want with us?

Alicia: I wanted to apologize to you.

Steve: Your sorry for trying to kill us?

Alicia: NO. I'M SORRY I DIDN'T SUCCEED!

Steve: YOU BITCH!

Alicia: You know. I don't get why your mad at me. Like I told my lawyer Jill made me do this.

Owen: You liar.

Alicia shakes her head.

Alicia: She went back on her word. That's why I''m going to be protesting that I be released.

Steve and Kirby and Owen's face all go wide.

Steve: What the fuck you talking about?

Alicia: I'm saying if that Jill had been locked up in the first place I wouldn't have done these crimes.

Kirby: No jury will buy that.

Alicia: Come on Kjirby. I was your friend and you remember how innocent I looked. None of you new it was me except for Jill. But I made you all believe Jill was the killer.

Steve: I won't let them let you out.

Alicia: Steve. Steve. Steve. For once your not in control of things that happen.

Kirby and the other get up and get ready to leave.

Alicia: Say hi to your kids for me Kirby.

Kirby turns around and goes to the glass as close as possible.

Kirby: Even if you get out. You so much as ever lay a finger of a single strand of hair I'm going to make YOU wish you were dead.

Alicia smiles.

Alicia: We'll see.

Kirby and the others exit again shaken up.

Cut to

INT. Jill's room- night

Jill and Roger are playing cards and laughing.

Jill: Sorry to hear about everything you told me.

Roger: Well. It happens. I'm very easy to talk to. People tell me their secrets.

Jill sits up and sounds interested.

Jill: Really like what.

Roger: Jill they wouldn't be secrets if I told you.

Jill: I guess that's true.

Roger: However. There is one secret I may have to tell someone.

Jill: Really? Like what?

Roger: Well. One of the girls in our writing class. She cuts herself.

Jill: That's terrible. Why?

Roger: Because she's depressed.

Jill: You should tell a teacher or her parents.

Roger: Actually it's only her mom.

Roger bites his lip. He shouldn't have said that.

Jill: Just her mom? Wait a minute. My best friend Savannah is in that class.

Roger: She's your best friend?

Jill nods.

Jill:Yes she is.

Roger: It seems like you don't know as much about your best friend as you think you do.

Jill: Your lying.

Roger: Am I? When was the last time you saw her left arm?

Jill: Maybe she doesn't like to wear short sleeves.

Roger: Your right. She doesn't like to wear short sleeves because of the cuts on her arms.

Jill takes this in.

Jill: I think you better go I have homework to do.

Cut to

INT. Hotel room- night

Steve and Kirby are laying in their bed.

Kirby: They won't let her out right?

Steve: No.

Kirby: But what if they do? What about the kids? What about us.

Steve: Honey. No jury is ever going to let that psychopath out of prison. It's beyond insane.

Kirby: I really hope your right.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- morning

Jill had spoken to her and Savannah's teacher about Savannah's problem. She was worried for her friend's safety. Their teachers Mrs. Davis told Jill that she would talk to Savannah after class.

Mrs. Davis: Now remember class. Your persuasive essay paapers will be do on Thursday.

The bell rings. Everybody gets their stuff.

Mrs. Davis: Savannah can you stay for a little while?

Savannah looks up.

Savannah: Um. Okay?

Jill: Bye.

Savannah: Bye.

Everybody leaves the classroom. Roger gives Jill a look as they exit. Mrs. Davis has Savannah take a seat.

Mrs. Davis: I wanted to know if everything was okay?

Savannah: Everythings great.

Mrs. Davis: You sure?

Savannah: Yes. Why wouldn't they be?

Mrs. Davis: Students and faculty members told me you have been harming yourself.

Savannah eyes go wide.

Savannah: It's not true.

Mrs. Davis: Can I see your right arm?

Savannah shows her arm. There are a few cuts. Nothing major. Savannah stares back in horror when the next words come out of her mouth.

Mrs. Davis: Let me see the other arm.

Savannah: Why?

Mrs. Davis: Because if you are hurting yourself I Need to help you.

Savannah pulls her sleeve up and there are cut marks all over it. Mrs. Davis is shocked by the amount of cuts on her arm. Tears quickly form in her eyes.

Mrs. Davis: Oh my god honey. Why would you do such a thing?

Savannah: It releases stress.

Mrs. Davis: I'm not even your mom and I'm upset about what you're doing.

Savannah: Youre not going to tell my mom ?

Mrs. Davis: I'm required by law too.

Savannah looks down.

Mrs. Davis: Do you know how dangerous this is?

Savannah nods.

Mrs. Davis: I'm going to call your mom tomorrow and we'll tell her together.

Savannah: Why can't you just leave me alone? Stop pretending like you care?

Mrs. Davis: I do care. But I believe in you Savannah: You're a very bright girl and Your mom and I will help you get through this along with your friends.

Savannah nods as she begins to cry again.

Mrs. Davis: How long you been cutting dear?

Savannah: 4 months.

Mrs. Davis: That's a long time dear. To long.


	8. Episode 6 Sneaking out

Fade in

EXT. Street afternoon

Savannah and Jill are walking to Savannah's house. Savannah's mom worried about her daughter doesn't want her going anywhere alone.

Savannah: Thanks for taking me home.

Jill: You're welcome.

Savannah: My mom is so ridiculous. Not even letting me walk home alone.

Jill: Come on she's your mom and she loves you.

Savannah: Trust me. If I didn't know before she saw my cuts I definitely know now.

Jill: How come you never told me?

Savannah: I like you. I didn't want you to think I was weird.

Jill: You're my best friend. You can tell me anything.

Savannah nods.

Savannah: Now my mom is making me go to therapy.

Jill: That's good. You really need it.

Savannah: I don't need it.

Jill: Savannah going to therapy isn't a bad thing. Honestly I believe who ever told on you was doing a favor. Imagine what would have happened had you cut to deep.

Savannah: Jill. I've been cutting for years. It makes me quite comfortable actually.

Jill nods. She knows she can't tell her that she was the one who told the teacher.

Jill: Want me to come with you?

Savannah shakes her head.

Savannah: We both shouldn't have to go through hell.

Jill nods.

Cut to

EXT. Football field- afternoon

Justin is at football practice. He is under cventer and throws the ball deep for a touchdown. His friend adam slaps his hand.

Adam: Man son. You're not related to your dad. He's related to you.

Justin: Sweet.

Adam: You coming tonight son? Everybody's going to be there.

Justin: The party is at Kat's house right?

Adam: Hell yes.

Girl: Throw a touchdown for me Justin!

Justin turns to see who said that and he sees Cheerleader Marissa.

Justin: I'll throw a thousand touchdowns for you Marissa!

Marissa: You do that and this is your's tonight!

Referring to her body. Justin's teammates all laugh and tell him to get a bed.

Adam: I think she's got the hots for you.

Justin: I think so too.

Adam: She'll be there tonight time for some fun.

Justin realizes he needs to sneak out because his parents forbade both him and his sister from going to parties where alcohol was served.

Cut to

INT. Living room- afternoon

Jill comes home into the house. She sees Kirby who is on the couh watching television. Kirby smiles at her.

Kirby: How was your day.

Jill: Okay.

Kirby frowns at this as her daughter walks over to the fridge and takes out a can of soda.

Jill: Can I ask you something without flipping out and not getting mad or judgemental?

Kirby smiles.

Kirby: Sure.

Jill: How would you feel if you learned I was cutting myself?

Kirby: I'd feel terrible. Real terrible.

Jill: What if you found out by somebody other then me?

Kirby nods and sees where this is going.

Kirby: That would make me feel real bad. Like I wasn't doing my job as a parent and to think my child feels like she can't talk to me.

Jill: Savannah cuts herself and I told her teacher and I know if Savannah found out she'd be really mad at me.

Kirby: Why?

Jill: Because she thinks she's old enough to understand. And be in control.

Kirby motions to her lap.

Jill: What?

Kirby: Come here.

Jill does so as she getson her other's laps. As her mother brings her close. Jill whines

Jill: Mom. I'm to old for this.

Kirby: Well, no matter how old you are you're still my baby girl. And you're never to old to be held by your mom

Jill nods.

Kirby: Since I have you here now. There was something I wanted to discuss with you.

Jill: Okay?

Kirby: Last Saturday I went to the bathroom and heard you having a nightmare in your sleep. Do you remember?

Jill thinks and nods.

Jill: Yes.

Kirby: What was that nightmare about because you were very deep which is why I had to throw water on you.

Jill: I had a nightmare that somebody was in the house trying to hurt me.

Kirby: So that's why you ran to your father?

Jill nods.

Jill: It was very weird. In my dream the man was trying to hurt me because of you and daddy. I tried to get away but he pinned me down.

Tears begin to form in Jill's eyes.

Jill: The man had me so I screamed as hard as I could for daddy to save me but he didn't. Then I woke up to see you and I thought Daddy wasn't around.

Kirby: You know that your father and I would NEVER let anybody hurt you.

Jill nods with tears in her eyes.

Kirby Don't worry honey. Your father is here and as long as your father's around you can't be touched.

Jill nods in agreement.

Cut to

INT. Lockeroom- afternoon

Justin is getting changed. Only him and another boy are there. He has his back towards Justin.

Justin: Hey.

The boy doesn't respond. The boy doesn't answer. He picks up Justin's backpack by mistake.

Justin: That's mine.

The kid doesn't answer and just keeps walking.

Justin: Excuse me?

Since the boy just keeps walking. Justin angrily walks over and grabs the kid.

Justin: I TOLD YOU THAT WAS MINE!

Justin punches the kid in the face. The kid falls to the ground.

Justin: Learn how to answer people.

Justin kicks the kid in the stomach twice and leaves the room grabbing his bag.

Cut to

INT. Office- afternoon

Steve is doing some work in his office. His boss Jerry comes into the office.

Jerry: Congratulations Steve you've done quiute a good job here in such a short period of time.

Steve: Well. My father ran a business when I was young and I spent a lot of time there.

Jerry smiles and goes and takes a seat on Steve's desk.

Jerry: I guess you were born to lead.

Steve: It's all because of my father. He died when I was 14.

Jerry: Well. As you know I'm picking the new Assistant regional manager position.

Steve smiles.

Steve: Any time table as to when it will be picked out.

Jerry: I don't know. It's not up to me.

Steve frowns.

Steve: What do you mean?

Jerry: Well to be honest Steve. You're not Assitant Regional Manager material.

Steve: I'm not? You just said I was born to lead.

Jerry: You're right. That's why I'm offering you the job of Regional Manager. Not assitant Regional manage

Steve: I'd be honored sir.

Jerry: Good. Now go home and celebrate with your wife and kids.

Steve shakes Jerry's hand and thanks him.

Cut to

INT. Police station- afternoon

Owen is meeting with the boy that Justin beat up and his mom.

Owen: So you're sure the boy is on the football team?

We then see an interpretor show sign language to the boy. Which is why he never responded to Justin. The boy's name is Vincent. His mother Jaclyn is angry. The boy nods and he signs that he's sure it was a football player.

Owen: I think I have a picture of the football team in my office.

Owen whispers something to one of his deputies and the deputy leaves the room.

Jaclyn: Why would somebody do this to my son? He would never hrut a fly.

Owen: That's okay. We'll find who did it and make sure they get punished.

After about a minute of silence the deputy returns with the photo.

Owen: Okay can you please point out the individual who is in the picture that attacked you?

The boy looks at the photo and looks long and hard. He picks out a name and shows his mother.

Jaclyn: He says the kid's name is Justin Rivette.

Owen's eyes go wide.

Owen: Tell him to make sure.

His mother gives him sign language and he tells him in sign language he's sure.

Jaclyn: I know where the boy lives we can go ands talk to him and his parents.

Cut to

EXT. Rivette residence- night

Justin is walking home late. He looks at his house and sees two cop cars.

Justin: I'm late for dinner so they call the cops on me.

Justin walks into the house. He is quickly met by Jill.

Jill: I wouldn't go inside if I were you.

Justin: Why?

Before Jill can answer the front door is opened and Steve stands their angry.

Steve: Get your ass in here now.

Justin: What's wrong.

Steve doesn't even answer and practically drags Justin inside. They head into the living room where Owen, Kirby, The boy Vincent and a deputy are sitting in the living room.

Kirby: Justin. Have a seat.

Justin takes a seat next to his mom.

Owen: Justin. This kid told us that you attacked him in the locker room.

Kirby: Is that true Justin?

Justin: He stole my back pack.

Jaclyn: He didn't realize it was yours.

Justin: I tried telling him it was mine he didn't answer me.

Steve: He's deaf!

Justin turns towards his father.

Justin: He's what?

Kirby: He can't hear.

Justin turns towards them.

Justin: I didn't know.

Justin feels really bad.

Justin: I'm sorry.

Jaclyn smiles and holds no ill will towards the boy.

Owen: Miss. I must ask would you like to press charges?

Jaclyn quickly shakes her head no.

Jaclyn: He made a sincere apology. That's good enough for me.

Everyy body as the air is cleared. Kirby walks over and hugs the boy and his mother.

Kirby: Jaclyn. I don't know what to say. I am so embarrassed.

Jaclyn smiles.

Jaclyn: It's okay. Boys will be boys. Don't worry about it.

Steve: I'm sorry as well.

Justin walks over with his head down.

Kirby: Justin go to your room. I'll go up and talk to you later.

Justin nods as he heads upstairs. He remembers he has a party to go to and decides to make a deal with his sister Jill. He eneters Jill's room without knocking.

Jill: You're so dead.

Justin: I need you to cover for me.

Jill: For what?

Justin: There's a party at Kat's house tonight.

Jill: And?

Justin: There is this girl going there that I really like.

Jill: And if I cover for you. What's in it for me?

Justin: I'll give you 30 dollars.

Jill: 50 and you have yourself a deal.

Justin: Fine but for fifty. You can't tell them no matter what even if they threaten to ground you for a month.

Jill: Deal, There's no way they can get information from me.

Cut to

INT. Kitchen- night

Steve and Kirby sit at the table unsure of what to do with Justin.

Steve: What do we do?

Kirby: I don't know. I don't our son to be the kid whose known as the bully.

Steve nods agreeing with her.

Kirby: Did we fail as parents?

Steve: I guess that we've been paying so much attention to Jill that we've forgotten about our son.

Kirby: Oh my god.

Steve: Do you think he did this as a way of getting our attention?

Kirby shake her head I have no idea. She walks over to herself and angrily takes the pan on the Stove and throws it across the table.

Steve: Did you burn yourself?

Kirby shakes her head.

Kirby: No it wasn't on. But there goes dinner.

Steve: How about we go out to eat. It'll give Justin some time cool down and give us time to talk.

Kirby: You're right.

Steve heads over to the stairs.

Steve: JILL!

Jill opens her door.

Jill: Yes?

Steve: Your mom and I are going out to eat. We both have our cells if you needs something. You want anything?

Jill: No. I'm good.

Steve: Okay bye.

Cut to

INT- Party- night

Justin is walking around with Marissa. They head into the kitchen and reach into the fridge and grab two beers.

Marissa: So. What's it like being the quarterback?

Justin: It's pretty sweet to be honest with you.

Marissa: Mind if I ask you something?

Justin: Are you a virgin?

Marissa's eyes go wide. Justin can't believe what he just said. Marissa smiles.

Marissa: No. I can't say I have.

Justin: Me neither.

Marissa laughs and realizes how awkward this is.

Marissa: You know how to swim though right?

Justin: Yes. Why?

Marissa: Kat has a pool in the backyard let's go swimming.

Before Justin could even answer Marissa drags him away.

Cut to

INT- Jill's room- night

Jill is on her phone. Texting a friend. She hears door close and looks through her window and sees her parents are home.

Jill: Shit.

The door opens and Kirby and Steve enter the house. Jill runs down to meet them.

Steve: Hi.

Jill runs over to them and hugs them both tightly. Kirby and Steve give each other a look then smile.

Kirby: We love you too honey.

Jill let's go of them as they put the left over food on the table. Kirby reaches into a bag and takes out a burger with fries.

Kirby: I'll go give Justin his burger.

Jill: I'll give it to him.

Kirby: That's okay but…

Before she can finish Jill grabs it out of her hand and runs upstairs with it.

Steve: Thanks Jill.

Cut to

EXT Kat's house- Night

Justin and Marissa are outside. They look at the nice pool.

Justin: Sure is nice.

Marissa: Come on.

Marissa begins to take everything off only leaving her Panties and bra.

Marissa: Cannon ball!

Marrisa jumps into the pool.

Marissa: Come on Justin. It's very nice in here.

Justin contemplates the offer.

Justin: What the hell!

Justin takes off all his clothes except his boxers and jumps in.

Justin: You're right the water is nice.

Cut to

INT- Jill's room- ngiht

Jill is watching television finishing up the rest of Justin's burger. She hears her parents coming up the stairs and realizes she needs to take action.

Jill: Hey mom and dad.

Steve: Not now Jill. We ened to talk to your brother.

Jill: Well. There's something you should know.

Kirby and Steve look towards her.

Kirby: We're waiting?

Jill: My computer's broken. Dad can you look at it?

Steve: Sure.

Jill breathes a sigh of relief.

Steve: After I talk to Justin.

Jill goes to try and stop her parents they open Justin's door.

Kirby: He's not here.

Steve: Where could he be?

Steve and Kirby think and they realize quickly what was going on.

Kirby: Do you know where your brother is?

Jill: No.

Steve: Which means you do know where your brother is

Jill smiles.

Jill: Damn. You two aren't a dumb as you look.

Kirby: Where is he?

Jill: I promised I couldn't tell.

Steve: Tell us. Or there will be consequences.

Jill contemplates but shakes her head.

Jill: You can ground me or take away my phone I won't tell you.

Steve: We'll see about that.

Steve walks over to her and picks her up over his shoulder and brings her into her room.

Jill: What are you two doing?

Steve: Getting answers.

Steve puts her on her bed and hodls her down firmly. Jill tries ti move but is held in place. Kirby begins to tickle her foot. Jill begins to laugh hysterically.

Jill: STOP PLEASE!

Kirby continues to tickle her.

Kirby: If you don't talk. This will keep going on and on until you do.

Jill was doing a good job of fighting but. However Kirby stopped for a second and grabbed Jill's hair brush.

Jill: Let's see how long you last now.

Kirby began to tickle her with the hairbrush making her laugh even harder. Jill realizes her parents aren't jokinh so she blurts out.

Jill: HE'S AT A PARTY AT KAT'S HOUSE!

Kirby stops the tickling and Steve lets her up.

Steve: Something you need to remember Jill. Taking stuff away isn't the only way to punish you guys. If we want answers we'll get our answers.

Jill nods.

Jill: So.. Since you guys tickled me I guess there is no additional punishment?

Kirby and Steve: You're not getting off that easy.

Kirby and Steve close her door and head downstairs.

Cut to

EXT- Kat's hosue afternoon

Justin is in the pool with Marissa.

Marissa: I really like you Justin.

Justin: I really like you too.

Marissa: I have to get home if I miss curfew my parents are going to kill me.

Steve shows up behind them.

Steve: That's okay. We'll give you a ride home.

Justin smiles.

Justin: Thanks dad.

Justin realizes.

Justin: DAD!?

Steve: Boy you have a lot of explaining to do.

Justin: How'd you find me?

Steve: How do you think?

Justin: She said she wouldn't tell.

Steve: Oh she put up quite a fight. But you and your sister are going to regret sneaking out on your parents.


	9. Episode 7 Art Work

Fade in

EXT. Rivette residence- morning

Steve and Kirby are heading out the door.

Steve: Ready for breakfast.

Jill and Justin look up with happy faces. They're outside fixing up the house.

Steve: I was talking to your mom.

Kirby: I'm ready.

Steve and Kirby head to their car.

Steve: Hey guys it's suppose to rain later I suggest you get a move on.

Jill: This is so not fair.

Kirby: Should've thought about that before you covered for your brother.

Jill gives her brother the evil eye.

Steve: Think about the bright side. Atleast while you two are doing the work around the house your mom and I will be having a nice big breakfast.

Kirby: I think I'm going to have eggs pancakes and sausage. With a nice Chocolate Shake.

Steve and Kirby smile at one another before getting in the car and driving away. Justin and Jill look at each other.

Jill: You're such an idiot.

Justin: I'm the idiot? You told them where I went.

Jill: I didn't really have a say on the matter. Besides I'm being punished twice your only being punished once. Mum and Dad held me down and tickled me.

Justin: Well. How would you feel if you got caught with your boyfriend in the pool with your panties on and dad caught you?

Jill shakes her head.

Jill: I'd feel pretty embarrassed but at the same time nobody would know.

Justin: How so?

Jill: Because dad would KILL any boy who saw me in my panties.

The two are approached by Roger Mucher.

Roger: How's it going you two?

Jill: Roger? What are you doing here?

Roger: I was going for a walk? You guys building something?

Justin: It's our punishment. I feel like I'm going to be here all day.

Jill looks at him annoyed.

Jill: We. We're going to be here all day.

Roger: I guess I shouldn't ask what you did to get punished.

Jill and Justin both shake their heads.

Roger: You want some help? I'm pretty good at building things.

Jill: No thanks…

Justin decides to go ahead and get the help.

Justin: Yes. Definitely.

Jill looks at him annoyed.

Cut to

INT. Diner- morning

Steve, Kirby, Owen, Owen's wife Charmaine and their 5 year old daughter Cecilia are eating breakfast.

Owen: You better not tire that boy out. He has to play quarterback for the game on Friday.

Kirby: He's lucky we're letting him play in the first place. Hitting another student is unacceptable behavior.

Charmaine: I agree. There's no place for stuff like that in our schools. I hope it's not an every day thing for Justin.

Kirby and Steve look at one another.

Steve: What do you mean?

Charmiane: Well. Justin is on top of the world now he may be more concerned with his reputation especially now that he has varsity quarterback to his resume.

Kirby: I hope not because I like to think that we've done a great job of raising our kids. I mean yes they make some mistakes.

She turns towards Steve and Owen.

Kirby: Didn't we make terrible decisions when we were kids?

Owen: Yes. We all make mistakes. However rember in the car. You worried about Jill.

Kirby: What about Jill.

Owen: You could argue Jill took a step back while Justin took a step up. That could cause rifts between you guys in the long run.

Steve: Maybe. However they're our kids. I hope to think that they both know that we love them and would give our lives to protect her.

Charmaine: I'm sure they do. By the way can Jill come voer and babysit for us later? We wanted to go to dinner and a movie.

Steve: She'll be there.

Cut to

EXT. Rivette residence- morning

Roger built what they were doinbg with relative ease.

Justin: Where'd you learn how to build like that?

Roger: I don't know. Been doing it for as long as I could remember.

Jill: Thanks for your help. I owe you big time.

Roger: Your welcome. You know Savannah hates me now.

Justin: Savannah?

Justin didn't know her and Roger talked.

Roger: She thinks it was me who ratted her out to her teacher.

Jill: It wasn't you though.

Justin: What are you guys talking about?

Jill: Savannah's a cutter.

Justin: Really?

Justin is shocked. Then he smiles.

Justin: I new that girl was fucked up.

Jill: JUSTIN!

Justin: That explains so much. The girls tell me she doesn't change into her clothes in the lockerroom.

Jill shakes her head.

Jill: What's the matter with you? When did you become such a prick?

Justin: What are you talking about.

Jill: A girl who you called your friend. The evry first person who welcomed you to Woodsboro harms herself and you play it off like it's funny. Justin for now realizing his sister was right.

Justin: Sorry.

Jill: It's okay. By the way you can't tell anybody.

Justin: I won't.

Cut to

INT. Store- afternoon

Steve and Kirby are shopping. Steve throws some stuff into a kart as Kirby is deep in thought.

Steve: How many times are we going to go through this?

Kirby snaps out of it.

Kirby: What?

Steve: Yes. Kids to do stuff like that all the time. But when we're through with them they'll make it seem like it was nothing.

Cut to

INT. Living room- afternoon

Justin and Jill are sitting in the living room drinking soda and watching television. Their parents come in the door and the both immediately pretend to be exhausted.

Steve: Did you guys have a nice day of working?

Justin and Jill both nod.

Kirby: Good because you're not finished.

Justin and Jill: What?

Steve: Well it turns out the kid Justin hit needs his room painted so his mom was going to hire somebody.

Kirby: But instead we insisted that you two will go over there and paint his entire room.

Justin: That's not fair.

Steve: You know what Justin your right.

Justin: Iam?

Kirby: Yes as a matter of fact I was going to help you guys by doing the lawn for them but since you guys seem to know everything you two can do it.

Jill: WHAT!

Jill is about to talk back but her brother stops her.

Justin: You don't want to be punished even more do you?

Kirby: Actually only Justin has to the lawn.

Jill smiles.

Steve: That's right. Jill you need to go over and babysit for Owen and his wife.

Jill: Babysit?

Kirby: Yes.

Steve: That's right I forgot.

Jill: When do we have to go?

Kirby: Right now?

Cut to

INT. Psychiatrist hospital- afternoon

Savannah is sitting in a chair. She sits across from her therapist Dr. Burns.

Burns: Have you been feeling better lately Savannah?

Savannah: I'm feeling a bit of betrayal.

Burns: From who?

Savannah: My friends. My teachers. My mom.

Burns: You said your mom. What about dad?

Savannah shrugs her shoulder in a I don't know look.

Savannah: I'm use to dad not being around.

Burns: Well do you think your father has anything to do with your PROBLEM?

Savannah: It's not a problem. Lots of people are cutters.

Burns: Savannah not many peope cut the manner in which you do. Why'd you do it?

Savannah: Would you believe me if I said I would stop?

Burns: No.

Savannah: I don't see what the big deal is. It's my body. In the long run it only effects me.

Burns: You say your mom betrayed you. Did you two have a good rleationship?

Savannah: DID.

Burns: Do you think if something happened to you that it wouldn't effect her?

Savannah: My mother's the reason I'm in this chair.

Burns: Really?

Savannah: She made me come here when she found out I was cutting.

Burns: Is there a reason why you think pain feels good?

Savannah: What do you mean?

Burns: Well. You seem to like hurting yourself. And we need to figure out why.

Savannah: I never said I liked it helps me deal with stress.

Burns: You're way to young to be dealing with stress.

Savannah: Okay. I get frustrated very easily. My dad not being around isn't making things easier on my mom.

Burns: Your not making things on your mom easier. She'

S hurting more then you ever know.

Savannah: No she's not.

Burns shows her the empty box of tissues. Clearly her mother was hysterical and was crying a whole lot.

Savannah: Okay. I know my mom loves me. It still has nothing to do with her.

Burns: It has everything to do with her.

Savannah: Okay. Can we stop talking about my mom and dad and talk more about me.

Burns: Okay.

Burns sits there and is waiting for Savannah to talk.

Burns: How are your friends.

Savannah: They're good.

Burns: Do any of your friends cut?

Savannah shakes her head.

Savannah: If they did they wouldn't have turned me in.

Burns: How do you feel about somebody turning you in?

Savannah: They think it would help. I'm going to continue to cut myself it doesn't matter who tells me I can or can't.

Burns shakes his head.

Burns: I'm going to go talk to your mom. Then I'm going to bring her in here and we're going to talk to her together.

Savannah nods. Burns gets up from his chair and leaves closing the door behind him. Jill walks over to the desk and starts playing with something on his desk. He looks over at the desk and sees her file. She looks at the door and realizes they are still talking. She decides to read it.

Savannah: A Teacher at Woodsboro High was told by Student Jill Rivette that she had heard that Savannah cut herself. After talking with Jill the teacher confronted Savannah where she learned Savannah cut herself.

Savannah can't believe what she's reading.

Savannah: I thought you were my friend. You fucking Rat.

Cut to

INT Vincent's room- afternoon

Jill and Justin are painting Vincent's room. Jill looks over at Vincent who is painting a picture. Jill really likes it.

Jill: That's a nice picture you're drawing.

Vincent says thank you in sign language. Vincent grabs her hand and takes her over to a box and takes out another picture. It's a picture of Justin as a quarterback throwing a touchdown.

Jill: What an awesome picture. That is really cool.

Vincent nods/

Jill: Justin look at this picture.

Justin walks over and takes a look at the picture. His eyes go wide as well.

Justin: That is awesome.

Jill: You really got some talent.

Vincent nods at them smiling big. Jaclyn walks in.

Jaclyn: He really likes to draw.

Jill: I'll say. He's very good at it.

Justin: I didn't know deaf kids could do anything.

Jill just stares at him angrily.

Jill: Have you ever heard the term you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all? I don't know why I asked that your stupidity is the reason we were put in this position.

Jaclyn: It's okay Jill. One good thing about him being deaf he doesn't have to listen to the idiots.

Jill: Very true.

Jaclyn looks around the room. She likes the job that they've done.

Jaclyn: You guys did a great job. Thanks again.

She reaches into her pocket and takes out two fifty dollar bills and hands it to them.

Jill: We cannot accept that. Thank you though.

Jaclyn: Well thanks so much.

There's a knock t the door.

Jaclyn: That's probably your mom. I'll go let her in.

Jaclyn leaves as they look at more pictures of Vincent's pictures. Justin can't stop looking at his.

Justin: Hey Vincent can I have this. I'll pay you for it.

Vincent looksa t him and Justin forgets he's deaf.

Jill: He's deaf you idiot. You need to look at him.

Justin: Oh yea.

Justin walks over and takes a look at him.

Justin: Can I have this? I'll pay you for it.

Vincent writes something down and hands it to Jill.

Jill: Yes you can have it and you don't need to pay for it.

Justin nods Thank you.

Jill: I can't believe how great his artwork is.

Justin: Especially this one.

Jill: I don't understand why anybody would want to draw a picture of you

Vincent reads her lips and writes something down. Jill's eyesd go wide.

Jill: Because I wish I could play football like you do.

Jill looks very sad about this. So she decides to be nice back.

Jill: I wish I could draw like you do.

Vincent smiles and blows her a kiss. Jaclyn comes back with Kirby.

Kirby: Excellent job you guys.

Jill: Mom look at these pictures Vincent drew.

Kirby walks over and really likes the pictures.

Kirby: Those are pretty neat.

Jaclyn: Would you like to stay for dinner?

Kirby: Thanks but we need to get going. Jill has to babysit.

Jaclyn nods.

Cut to

INT. Car- night

Kirby and Jill are in the car on their way to Owen's.

Kirby: Owen is going to drop you off so you don't have to walk.

Jill nods.

Kirby: Jill.

Jill snaps out of it and turns and talks to her mother.

Kirby: You okay?

Jill nods her head.

Jill: Yes. I just couldn't believe Vincent's art work.

Kirby: People no matter what their disability can do amazing things.

Jill: I guess you never really know people.

Kirby nods as they pull up to Owen's.

Kirby: You gonna be okay? You want me to stay with you?

Jill: No. I'll be fine.

Kirby: Okay. Have fun sweetie.

Jill: Bye mommy.

Cut to

INT. Owen's house- night

Jill heads inside where they're waiting for her.

Owen: She's sound asleep Jill.

Jill: Okay.

Charmaine: Been running a bit of a cold. There's medicine on the table if she needs it. Only a tee spoon no more.

Owen: You have my cell phone number?

Jill: Yes.

Charmaine: Call if you need anything.

Jill: You got it.

They leave and Jill turns on the television. She then heads up the stairs to the girl's room to check on her. Jill smiles when she sees the girl sound asleep. So she makes her way down the stairs and lays on the couch exhausted. She begins to watch television and is about to fall asleep. When the house phone rings. She gets up off the couch and answers it.

Jill: Olsen residence. Jill speaking.

Ghostface: Hello. Jill.

It's the voice. Jill thinks it's a prank and smiles.

Jill: Very funny mom.

Ghostface: This isn't your whore mom.

Jill frowns.

Jill: Okay. Justin. Dad. This is so not funny.

Ghostface: Well good. Because I don't think your parents will be laughing WHEN I RIP YOUR TONGUE OUT OF YOUR MOUTH AND SEND THEM A NICE MESSAGE WITH YOUR STOMACH!

Jill realizes this is no prank.

Jill: Who is this?

Ghostface: The Real question is Jill where am I? And where are your parents and the cops? I CAN HONESTLY TELL YOU THAT THERE NOT HERE WHERE WE ARE!

Jill runs over and grabs a knife. She grabs it and heads to the stairs to check on Cecilia.

Jill: CECILIA!

She begins to run up the stairs and she sees the carpet under her get dragged down and she falls down the stairs. She hits her head on the last step and looks up to see Ghostface tilting their head. He's about raise his knife and Jill grabs the mask and we see Digiacinto holding it.

Jill: NO!

Steve: Jill!

Jill begins to shake.

Steve: JILL!

Jill shoots up and she sees her dad sitting beside her along with Owen and Charmaine.

Owen: You were having quite the nightmare little lady.

Jill: It wasn't a nightmare.

Charmaine: If that wasn't a nightmare then I don't want to know what your nightmares are like.

Jill rubs her face and looks at her dad who you can tell is freaked out.

Steve: Okay. We're going to get you some help.

Jill: Dad it's okay.

Steve: No. Thgis is twice. We're getting you help.


	10. Episode 8 Therapy

Fade in

INT. Car- morning

Steve and Kirby are driving. Jill sits in the back seat and looks very unhappy.

Jill: Do we have to do this?

Kirby: Yes.

Jill: Mom. Dad. I'm fine.

Steve: Fine? Owen and his wife had to come home early because they said you were having a nightmare in your sleep. I saw you myself and I almost had to throw water on you to wake up.

Jill: You think a therapist is going to help me?

Kirby: We're going to try.

Cut to

INT. Doctor's office- Morning

Kirby and Steve bring a very unhappy Jill inside. They're met by a Psychiatrist named Richard Howell. He's in his forties.

Richard: Hello I'm Mr Howell.

Richard offers his hand and introduces himself. Steve takes it and then Kirby does.

Steve: It's very nice to meet you.

Kirby: This is our daughter Jill.

Richard smiles at Jill and offers her a pound. Jill smiles and pounds back.

Richard: It's a pleasure to meet you Jill.

Jill: Thank you.

Richard: Now Jill. Let me to tlk to your parents for a little. Then you and I can talk. Then we'll bring them back in and we'll all talk together.

Jill nods. Kirby and Steve head inside the room with the doctor.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- Morning

Justin is heading to class with the deaf boy Vincent. Vincent gets to his class and turns around looks at Justin and does Thank you in sign language. Justin does You're welcome in sign language.

Justin: You're welcome.

Justin heads to his class and thought about what Vincent had said. He turns a corner and sees his coach Mr. Mason.

Justin: Mr. Mason

His coach turns and smiles.

Mason: Ready for practice later?

Justin: Hey coach. I was wondering if I could bring another guy to practice today. Myabe hang out with us.

Mason: For you Justin anybody. Anybody's welcome to join the team.

Justin: Even if he's deaf.

Mason begins to laugh.

Mason: Deaf kids don't play football.

Justin: Mr. Mason, He's a nice kid and he's never played before. He's always wanted to try.

Mason: We've got a big game on Friday he has no business out there.

Justin: It's once practice. He'll probably leave half way through anyway.

Mason: Fine. However, if slows down my guys he's out of here.

Justin: Thanks Mr. Mason.

Cut to

INT. Doctor's office- morning

Jill is in the seat acorss from Mr. Howell. She clearly doesn't want to be there.

Howell: So tell me how things are Jill.

Jill: Everything is great.

Howell: Your parents tell me you've been having nightmares,

Jill doesn't even answer. She just sits there and decides to not even talk. Howell smiles.

Howell: Those nightmares must really have you spooked if you don't want to about them.

Jill: Come on like nobody else has nightmares?

Howell: Lots of people have nightmares. However your parents are worried about yours because they think you're holding something back.

Jill: So?

Howell: It might be easier for you to talk to me. Tell me about your nightmares.

Jill: I had a dream that A man was after me. He was trying to hurt me. I called for my dad to come save me but he never came. It's like he didn't want to save me.

Howell: Your dad loves you Jill.

Jill: I know. I was scared. He wasn't there when I called him. He didn't save me.

Howell: Do you feel your dad betrayed you?

Jill shakes her head.

Jill: I guess I'm scared for my parents safety and my own.

Howell: Okay. I can understand that. That's always something you should be scared of. Now the man in your dreams. Have you ever seen him before.

Jill: I have but I don't know where.

Howell: I want to show you a picture and I want you to tell me if you see the man in the photo.

Jill nods. Howell gets the picture out and shows it to her. Jill points at a name.

Jill: That's the man.

Howell sees who she picked.

Howell: Jill. Would you like some medicine to help you not have these nightmares?

Jill thinks for a moment then nods yes.

Jill: I think it would help doctor.

Howell: Okay. I'll get you a prescription and give it to your mom.

Jill nods.

Howell: Okay can you head out and send your parents back in. Something we need to discuss.

Jill: Okay.

Jill goes and heads to the door. Kirby and Steve get up from their seats and walk over to their daughter Kirby hugs her daughter and kisses her cheek.

Jill: The doctor said he wants to talk to you again. He also said that he's going to give me some medication so that I have no more ngihtmares.

Kirby: Okay. Have a seat and we'll be right about in a few. Then we'll go out to eat.

Jill nods as her parents head inside the room. Steve smiles at Jill then closes the door. Jill sits back in horror wondering what the doctor will tell her parents.

Steve: What's wrong with her doc?

Howell: It's kind of complicated.

Kirby: Complicated how?

Howell: Jill's nightmare is her deepest fear.

Steve: These are nothing more then dreams.

Kirby: If these were just dreams we wouldn't be here.

Everybody goes quiet for a second as Howell decides to speak.

Howell: Mr. Rivette your daughter is very scared.

Steve: Scared?

Kirby: Does it have something to do with school? I just don't understand. She's never been like this. Atleast not until….

Kirby realizes something.

Steve: Until? When Kirby?

Kirby looks at Steve in horror.

Kirby: Until we moved to Woodsboro.

Howell nods.

Howell: Did you guys go anywhere lately?

Steve: We went out of town for a few days and our other daughter came home to stay with Jill and our son Justin.

Howell: That may have triggered her nightmares.

Kirby: What exactly are her nightmares. She won't tell us.

Howell: Well….

Steve's becoming impatient.

Steve: Well what?

Howell: Mr. Rivette she was having a nightmare that somebody was in the house trying to hurt her and she couldn't find you.

Steve's eyes go wide. Kirby begins to cry.

Kirby: What was were we thinking? We left this place over 15 years ago because we didn't want something like this to happen. We should have never moved back here.

Steve: We can help her with it. Besides this may not even connected to Woodsboro. Could have been some movie.

Howell: About that. She showed me a picture of the man who was trying to hurt her in the dreams. Would you like to see the picture?

Kirby and Steve both nod quickly. Howell shows them the picture. Steve and Kirby's eyes go wide.

Steve: That's Digiacinto. Alicia's dad.

Howell nods.

Kirby: She's never met him or seen him. Out could she have nightmares about him. How?

Howell shakes his head.

Howell: I'm going to give her some medicine it will help with her sleep. The medicine will be very storng and knock her out immediately. I advise one of you give it to her in bed. She will be knocked out immediately because of it.

Steve: Okay thanks so much doctor.

Howell: You're very welcome.

Kirby shakes the doctor's hand and opens the door. Kirby puts her arm around her daughter and they come in. Kirby whispers into her daughter's ear.

Jill: Thank you doctor.

The doctor smiles at her. The doctor writes out the prescription and gives it to Steve. Steve takes out his wallet and pays the doctor and they head on their ways.

Cut to

INT. Cafeteria

Justin is sitting at the table with his football buddies. They're all having a good time. Justin spots Vincent sitting at a table alone eating. Justinn looks over at the kid sitting next to him Travis.

Justin: Travis.

Travis: Yes.

Justin: Move over

Travis has a blank on his face as Justin walks over to Vincent and wlaks him over to the table.

Justin: Guys.

All his teammates look at him.

Justin: This is Vincent. He is now a member of our team and our table. He is deaf but is a great artist and is very nice. He should be shown respect and welcomed. Are we clear?

Guys: Yes skipper.

Justin: Good.

Vincent takes a seat next to the guys. They all give him fist pumps and he smiles.

Cut to

INT. Restaurant- afternoon

Steve, Kirby and Jill are sitting in the restaurant. Nobody had said word about the visit.

Jill: Aren't you guys going to say something? Anything?

Kirby: We need to stop at the store and get the prescription.

Jill: What's wrong with me?

Steve: The doctor just said you were scared.

Jill: Really?

Kirby: Yes. Now sweetie. I wan to ask you something and I don't want you to lie.

Jill: Okay.

Steve: Have you ever seen the stab films?

Jill doesn't even answer. Kirby knows that is a yes.

Kirby: I think that is the reason you're having the nightmares.

Jill: Really?

Steve: Honey, the man that you told the doctor was hurting you in your dreams. He's gone. He's never coming back. The police killed him.

Jill looks at her mom who nods along.

Jill: Okay.

Kirby: your feeling bad WE want you to talk to us. Your our daughter and we love you.

Jill: I know.

Steve: And. We're not going anywhere anytime soon. We promise anytime we go away we'll take you with us.

Jill nods.

Steve: At least until you have a guy of your own. Which I might add will not be until your 35.

Jill shares a laugh.

Cut to

EXT. Practice field- afternoon

Justin has brought Vincent to practice with him. Mason seems less then enthusiastic about it.

Mason: Justin. That kid is deaf. He has no business being on a football field.

Justin: Coach. It's one practice. I'm going to give him a deep ball.

Mason: Okay.

Justin brings Vincent into a huddle with his guys. He tells Vincent to watch the snap of the ball and to Just ran deep as fast as he can. Vincent nods. Justin gets under center and pepares the snap.

Justin: HUT HUT HIKE!

Justin gets the ball and Vincent runs deep as fast as he can. Vincent is very quick and Justin throws it in the air and Vincet makes a spectacular one handed catch.

Justin: WHAT A CATCH!

Everybody including the coach is shocked. Everybody gives Vincent a pat on the back.

Mason: RIVETTE!

Justin runs over to meet his coach.

Justin: Yea coach?

Mason: Did you see how quick he was?

Justin: Yes.

Mason: I want him on my football team.

Justin frowns. He doesn't think this is a good idea.

Justin: Coach. Vincent likes to draw. Besides it's very easy to say he would be good when he hasn't caught a down yet.

Mason: I don't care. I want him ony my team. He's the fastest son.. Kid I've ever seen in my entire life. I want you to talk to his mom and ge that kid to play football.

Justin nods.

Cut to

INT. Kitchen- night

Steve is sitting at the table eating an apple. Kirby comes into the kitchen and grabs a glass of water.

Kirby: She took her medicine.

Kirby takes a sip of the water.

Steve: It knocked her out?

Kirby: It knocked her out.

Steve: And?

Kirby takes a seat.

Kirby: I remember how cute our daughter is when she's asleep.

Steve laughs. You can tell something is on his mind and so can his wife.

Kirby: What's wrong?

Steve: Jill. Picked Digiacinto out of a line up.

Kirby: I know. I'm freaked too.

Steve: I'm not freaked. Oh it's nothing.

Kirby: What is wrong with you?

Steve: These are nothing but dreams.

Kirby: Dreams about somebody killing her she's never met?

Steve: Digiacinto is dead. I killed him.

Kirby: I know. We can't protect them in their dreams.

Steve: Look. She has medicine and we'll keep an eye on her. We'll go into her room and check on her at night.

Kirby nods.

Kirby: What if it were to start again?

Steve: It won't.

Kirby: How do you know?

Steve: Because I won't let it.

Kirby nods.

Steve: Look. Justin is a normal kid. Jill will be there in a little while. She's almost there. We get her on medication and she won't have these nightmares. She doesn't let go of it nothing will ever be the same.

Kirby: Look at us. Our lives will never be the same.

Steve: Look. The doctor gave her medicine. Hopefully it will work. If it doesn't well try something else.

Kirby nods agreeing.

Kirby: Your right. I'm getting all worked over nothing right now.

Steve: Yes. By the way our kids will be turning 15 soon.

Kirby: I know. We should do something special for their birthday.

Steve nods in agreement.


	11. Episode 9 Punished

Fade in

INT. Woodsoro High- morning

Everything is going smooth inside Woodsboro High. Jill closes her locker and begins walking to class with friends. She passes Vincent whose smiling and has football boys behind him. We then go to the Principal's office where the Principal isn't there but Mrs. Ramos and Mr. Decker are.

Mrs. Ramos: Well. We have no principal today so we have everything to ourselves.

Mr. Decker: I was going to take the day to relax.

Mrs. Ramos: I wonder how many kids we'll actually have to punish today. I hope not a lot.

The phone rings nd Decker picks it up.

Decker: Principal Schegler's office Mr. Decker speaking.

Caller: This is the police.

Decker looks at Mrs. Ramos who mouths who is it. Deckers mouths the police.

Decker: How can I help you officer.

Caller: I have a young lady who said a student from your school knocked her down and stole her money.

Decker: Excuse me?

Caller: I have a young lady here and she said a girl named Jill stole her money.

Decker: Jill. Rivette?

Caller: Yes.

Decker: Get Jill down here now.

Ramos nods and she leaves the room.

Cut to

INT. Math class

Jill sits in math class where her teacher aks her a question and she gets it right.

Teacher: Great job : Thanks.

Teacher: Now put away your books we're going to have a pop quiz.

Jill raises her hand.

Teacher: Yes Jill?

Jill: Mr. Williams why is it called a pop quiz?

The class shares a laugh.

Mr. Williams: I don't know.

Jill: I mean shouldn't they be called the random quiz whenever I feel like it?

Mr. Williams frowns a Jill and then smiles.

Mr. Willams: Okay. Everybody put away your books we're going to have a random quiz because I feel like it. Does that work for you Miss. Rivette?

Jill: Yes sir.

Mrs. Ramos comes running into the classroom.

Student: Mrs. Ramos you look tired. Was Ghostface out in the hall?

Everybody laughs including Jill and Mr. Williams.

Mr. Williams: Mr. Boyle that is very inappropriate. Besides, if ghost face was chasing her she wouldn't have gotten away.

The whole class laughs.

Mrs. Ramos: Very funny. I need Jill.

Mr. Williams: Jill? Why Jill? You sure you don't want to take Mr. Boyle?

Boyle: Take me Mrs. Ramos. Jill over there never does anything wrong.

Everybody shares a laugh.

Mrs. Ramos: We need Jill. Bring your stuff.

Jill takes her stuff and begins to walk away with Mrs. Ramos.

Jill: What's up?

Mrs. Ramos: Jill. It's just better to confess these things. Lying is always worse.

Jill is beyond confused.

Jill: Did I do something wrong.

Mrs. Ramos: The police will decide that?

Jill: THE POLICE!

Ramos nods.

Jill: I didn't do anything.

Mrs. Ramos: Jill. You know how many times we've heard that.

Jill: Can I call my mom?

Mrs. Ramos: They've been contacted.

Jill shakes her head.

Jill: I'm so grounded.

Jill continues walking. The bathroom door opens and Samuel walks out of it.

Samuel: Jill? Doing something wrong I find that hard to believe.

Cut to

EXT. Field

Justin is running the track during gym. He spots somebody and runs and catches up. We see it's Savannah.

Justin: Hey.

Savannah: What do you want?

Justin continues running.

Justin: You never come over anymore.

Savannah: Your sister and I had a falling out.

Justin: I did not know.

Savannah shakes her head.

Savannah: It was over something stupid.

Justin stops her and makes her turn towards her.

Justin: Look. Savannah. I know Jill hurt you by going for help.

Savannah: I have no diea what you're talking about

Justin grabs he rhand and rolls her sleeves up revealing her scars.

Justin: You know that.

Savannah: If I wanted your sister to know I would have told her.

Justin: No. That's not it. You didn't tell my sister because you new she cared about you.

Savannah: What do you mean?

Justin: You new she would tell somebody so you decided to not ask her for help.

Savannah doesn't answer but thinks about what Justin says and runs off.

Cut to

INT. School.

Jill has now been brought into the office where Ramos has her stuff. Decker is still on the phone with the cops.

Decker: She doesn't have any money in her bag.

Jill: Of course not. My mother made us lunch today.

Decker just looks at Jill who sits in her seat calm and honest. She turns towards Mrs. Ramos.

Jill: Can I call my mom or dad? I thinkt hey should know what's going on.

Decker: Officer. She wants to call her mom and dad.

Officer: I'm sorry. We need to find the girl's money first.

Decker: We've checked everywhere.

Officer: I'm afraid you're going to have to strip search her?

Decker: Come again?

Officer: You heard me.

Decker: Sir. I'll be breaking policy.

Ramos: What does he want you to do?

Decker: He wants me to take her clothes off.

Jill is completely in horror by now.

Jill: This is not going to happen.

Decker: She won't cooperate officer.

Jill: Your damn right. I WANT MY PARENTS!

Jill goes to get out of the chair but Ramos stops her and puts her hand on her shoulder.

Ramos: This is going to hgappen Jill. I'm sorry.

Jill begins to cry unsure of what to do.

Decker: Okay officer. I understand. There's a woman in here with me she'll be doing it.

Decker looks at Ramos.

Ramos: He wants you to get on the phone.

Ramos takes the phone from Decker who the leaves the room. When he exits Samuel is there waiting for him.

Samuel: Is Jill alright?

Decker: Jill's in a little bit of trouble.

Samuel: Jill? She never gets into trouble.

Decker: Tell that to the girl she stole money from.

Samuel: Jill? Jill would never steal money from anybody.

Decker shakes his head.

Decker: You need to get back to class.

Samuel: I really think this is some type of misunderstanding.

Decker: Mr. Samuel. If I have to ehre you again you're getting detention.

Samuel: Sir. Listen just call..

Decker: That's it. You have a date in detention.

Samuel flips as he's taken away by a teacher.

Samuel: You're making a big mistake.

Decker just sheak his head and heads to another room.

Cut to

EXT. House- afternoon

Vincent's mom is doing some work around the house. Steve pulls up and get's out of his car.

Steve: Hey.

Jaclyn: Your son is a big help to Vincent?

Steve: Are you kidding me. Your son is a great football player.

Jaclyn: I was always afraid to let himn play football. I always thought he was never going to be normal. But I should have let him try.

Steve nods understanding where she's coming from.

Steve: So Vincent never had a father in his life?

Jaclyn: Well. It's complicated.

Steve raises a question mark.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- afternoon

Jill is completely humiliated. She sits in the chair only in her bra and panties. She is crying hysterically.

Jill: SEE! I DIDN'T STEAL!

Mrs. Ramos had just searched her and made her shake her bra and made her shake her underwear.

Ramos: She's clean officer.

Officer: Okay. I need you to hold her until I get there.

Ramos turns and looks at Jill. Jill is beyond hysterical she never been so scared in her entire life.

Jill: I WANT MY MOM!

Ramos looks at the girl and truly feel sorry for her.

Ramos: Maybe I could let her call her parents because she's really scared.

Officer: No. Her parents have been notified they're cooperating with us. We'll be there soon.

Ramos: Okay.

Out side the room Decker is writing something on a piece of paper. Justin comes into the office.

Decker: Yes Mr. Rivette?

Justin: I was told my sister was down here. Is she here?

Decker: Yes.

Justin: I need to speak with her.

Decker: Your sister is in big trouble.

Justin: What kind of trouble is my sister in?

Decker: I can't discuss it with you. Now head back to class.

Justin: Can I please talk to my sister it will only take a minute.

Decker contemplates it for a minute then smiles.

Decker: No.

Justin shakes his head and prepares to walk away. Jill let's out a loud

Jill: No!

Justin turns around.

Justin: What the?

Justin heads into the Principal's office and is shocked to see Ramos tying up his baby sister. Jill looks up her eyes pleading to her big brother.

Jill: Justin!

Justin: GET OFF MY LITTLE SISTER!

Justin runs over to her. Decker comes in and grabs Justin holding him back.

Jill: Justin. I didn't do anything.

Justin: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!

Decker: Your sister was stealing from another student?

Justin: Jill? On what proof?

Ramos: The officer on the phone.

Justin shakes his head.

Jill: Justin please help. Please.

Justin: Don't worry Jill. Everything will be okay.

Justin leaves the room as Decker follows.

Decker: Do not call your parents with your phone.

Justin nods and leaves the office. He turns around and sees if anybody is following him. He takes out his phone and begins to dial.

Decker: I said no phone. Let's go. You've got a date in detention.

Justin frowns as Decker leads him away.

Cut to

EXT. Vincent's hosue -afternoon

Steve and Jaclyn are still talking.

Steve: I guess it's hard to raise a kid with a disability. I had a terrible disease when I was a kid. My mom called my dad crying when I was diagnosed. My father stayed right by my side and her side.

Jaclyn: Yes. It's been hard. However he was abusive and a drunk. He only cared about himself and he never did anything wrong. He hit Vincent one time to many. One day I waited until he went to work and I left. Never looked back.

Steve: I'm glad. And if he ever comes back give me a call. I can have a chat with him.

Jaclyn: Thanks. I appreciate that.

Steve's phone rings.

Steve: It's my wife.

Jaclyn: Answer it.

Steve nods and does.

Steve: Okay. I'm right down the street anyway. I'll stop by there. Love you too. Bye babe.

Steve hangs up the phone and looks at Jaclyn.

Steve: My daughter frogt her lunch at home. My wife wants me to run to school to give her lunch money.

Jaclyn: Okay. Take care.

Steve nods and heads to his car and gets in and drives towards the school unaware of what is going on.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- afternoon

Savannah heads down the hallway and into the bathroom. She gets into the stall and hears the door frantically walk in. It's Mrs. Ramos.

Mrs. Ramos: The girl's name s Jill Mike. I don't know what I've done.

Savannah raises her eye brows. She whispers to herself.

Savannah: Jill? My friend Jill?

Mrs Ramos: We made her take her clothes off. Savannah's eyes go wide.

Savannah: I need to call her parents.

Savanah begins dialing a number. At the same time Steve pulls into Woodsboro High and into the parking lot. His phone begins to ring.

Steve: Hello?

Savannah: Mr. Rivette?

Steve: Who is this?

Savannah: It's Savannah Shallow. Jill's in trouble you need to get to the school right away.

Steve smiles.

Steve: Don't worry. I'm here right now. You tell Jill I have her lunch oney.

Savannah: Mr. Rivette. I think your daughter's being violated in a way you would never want her to.

Steve frowns and starts walking faster. He walks through the doors of Woodsboro High and Heads for the principal's office.

Steve: I'm looking for my daughter.

Decker: Whose your daughter.

Steve: Jill Rivette.

Decker's eyes go wide.

Decker: Mr. Rivette we're terribly sorry it must be hard.

Steve: What is?

Decker: To know your daughter is a thief.

Steve: Jill?

Decker: Well you know the cops. She stole from a kid this morning. The cops talked to you.

Steve: Where's my daughter?

Decker: Back there being searched.

Steve starts heading back there and decker tries to stop him.

Decker: You can't go back there.

Steve grabs him throwing him into a desk. Steve tries to open the door.

Steve: Jill?

Jill: Daddy?

Steve backs up and kicks the door down. He's shocked to see his 15 year old daughter tied up in a chair. Steve runs over to her and hugs her.

Jill: Daddy. I was so scared. I didn't take anything.

Steve: I know baby. I know.

Steve unties her and takes his jacket off and takes it and wraps it around her.

Mrs. Ramos: Mr. Rivette I'm so sorry that this happened.

Steve puts his palm up to her making her stop. He helps his daughter Jill up and leave the room. Everybody is in complete silence as they head for the hospital.

Cut to

INT. Hospital- afternoon

Kirby runs into the hospital. She spots her daughter and husband sitting their waiting. She runs over and looks at her daughter.

Jill: THEY MADE ME TAKE MY CLOTHES OFF MOMMY! THEY CALLED ME A THIEF!

Kirby hugs her as hard as she could. Jill cannot stop crying. A woman doctor comes over and approaches them.

Doctor: I'm Doctor Bensen.

The doctor shakes Kirby's hand.

Kirby: We're here for a check up doctor. Make sure those assholes didn't do any damage.

The doctor nods as Jill heads with the doctor. Jill notices Kirby isn't coming.

Jill: Mom. I want you to come.

Kirby nods and heads that way. Steve sits in his chair and is beyond angry. Owen comes into the hospital waiting room.

Owen: I heard.

Steve: What the fuck happened?

Owen takes a seat.

Owen: Apparently somebody called the school pretending to be a cop and they said that Jill was a thief.

Steve: So they make her take her clothes off?

Owen: I need to hear it from Jill.

Steve: Tomorrow. She's not talking to anybody tonight.

Owen: Well…

Owen sees the anger in Steve's eyes and decides to head on out. Steve takes a deep breathe and goes to join his wife and daughter. Steve enters the room and sees everybody arguing.

Steve: What's going on?

Kirby: Jill. Won't let us look down there.

Jill: Daddy. I've had enough for one day please take me home.

Doctor Bensen smiled at Jill.

Bensen: Jill. We just want to make sure everything is okay and make sure they didn't hurt you.

Kirby: Please honey.

JIll still shakes her head No. Doctor Bensen whipered something into Kirby's ear. Kirby nodded. Kirby gave a nod to her husband who held Jill down on the bed. Steve felt so ashamed about what he was doing. Jill fought it with tears in her eyes.

Steve: I'm sorry baby.

Steve turned her on her side so her back was facing Kirby and the doctor. Kirby pulled Jill's shorts down while the doctor prepared a shot for Jill.

Bensen: This will help her relax.

Bensen pulled down Jill's panties and gave her the shot and Jill cried for a little. Jill was relaxed a little and they began to examine Jill. Jill was still shaken up so her mother held her hand. After about 20 minutes of giving her a full check up The doctor told them everything was thanked the doctor and then left.

Cut to

INT. Jill's room- night

Kirby is in the room with Jill. Jill is in bed asleep and Kirby tries talking to her but nothing seems to be working. After a while Jill stops crying and quickly falls asleep. Her mother grabs a blanket and sits in the chair next to her make sure she's okay.

Kirby: What the fuck is wrong with those people?


	12. Episode 10 Pressure

Fade in

INT. Rivette residence- Morning

Steve and Kirby are sitting in the Kitchen drinking coffee. Both of them look beyond exhausted and don't know what to do.

Kirby: What do we do?

Steve: I guess we need to pull her out of that school.

Kirby: Do we sue? Do we sue the schools?

Steve: They already hate us living here. That would really make the Parents day?

Justin comes into the kitchen and sits down. His parents eye him.

Justin: Come on. You can't end the conversation because I'm here now.

Steve: We're just trying to figure out what we should do about Jill.

Justin: Do nothing.

Kirby: What do you mean?

Justin: Let her take a day. Then send her back. She'll see that people are mean but she'll get over it. The only way she'll get past hear fear is if she gets over it.

Steve and Kirby look at one another impressed.

Steve: That's my boy.

Just as he says that a very exhausted Jill comes in nearly in tears. She puts her head on table like she's about to fall asleep.

Kirby: How'd you sleep honey?

Jill doesn't say anything and just keeps her head down.

Steve: You want some breakfast?

Once again Jill doesn't answer. Steve looks at Justin.

Kirby: Justin. I think it's time for you to go to school.

Justin: Okay let me finish my breakfast.

Steve: Take it with you.

Justin nods as He picks up his bagel and backpack and walks out the door.

Steve: Honey. We wanted to say that we're sorry.

Jill picks her head up in and looks at them.

Jill: Sorry for what? The fact that I was accused of being a thief/ Or the fact that I got embarrassed by everybody in school? Or was it the fact that forced to show my private parts to those fucking perverts!

Kirby: I understand how angry you are Jill. The two people involved have both been put on leave.

Jill: Leave? They should be in FUCKING JAIL! WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT TO A 15 YEAR OLD GIRL!

Jill take Justin's plate and throws it at the wall as hard as she could.

Steve: Jill. Take a deep breathe.

Jill looks at both of her parents angrily and heads up the stairs. She then comes back down the stairs.

Jill: Who do you love more Justin or me?

Steve an Kirby can't believe she asked that.

Kirby: What?

Jill: Who do you love more?

Steve: Jill. We love you both the same. We love you both with all our heart.

Kirby nods.

Jill: Really because to me it looks like Justin has a lot going for me. Hey Justin? How was your day yesterday? Great. I went to football practice. I ate lunch with everybody. I was talking to everybody. What about you Jill? What did you do today?

Jill: Easy. I SAT IN THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE AND WATCH THEM MAKE ACCUSATIONA FETR ACCUSATION AGAINST ME! I DENY THOSE ALLEGATIONS AND THEY TAKE MY CLOTHES OFF!

Kirby: Jill We're….

Kirby was about to apologize.

Kirby: I can't even say it. Words can not even describe how angry we are.

Steve nods in agreement.

Steve: We're going to make them pay Jill. I promise.

Jill: Still doesn't answer my question.

Kirby: Jill. We love you both equal.

Jill: Sure doesn't look like it.

Steve: We both go to your events. We go to his events. If you both have something going on we'll try to switch it around.

Jill nods. A nod that she is really starting to think that her parents favour Justin.

Jill: Okay guys. Okay.

Before her parents can get another word in She heads upstairs.

Cut to

INT. Police station

Owen and Mr. Decker are sitting inside an itnerrogation room.

Mr. Decker: I don't understand why I was here?

Owen: Please tell me you're joking?

Mr. Decker doesn't realize what he did was wrong.

Owen: You abused a teenage girl because a voice on the phone told you to.

Mr. Decker shakes his head.

Officer: I wasn't doing anything illegal. I was just doing what the officer said.

Owen: You're an a frigine idiot.

Decker: After everything I've done for this police department?

Officer: Yous trip searched a girl.

Decker: Like I said. I was just doing what the Officer said.

Owen:L THERE WAS NO OFFICER!

Decker's eyes go wide.

Decker: You're kidding me.

Owen: The whole damn thing was a scam.

Decker puts his head down in shame.

Decker: Please. I have 3 daughters of my own.

Owen: You have 3 daughters of your own?

Decker nods pleadingly.

Owen: How would you feel if somebody took their clothes off against their will?

Decker: I'd be very upset with that.

Owen: Exactly.

Owen gets up and leaves the room

Cut to

INT. Jill's room- afternoon

Jill is sitting on her bed listening to music. She's so angry with everything that happened. There's a knock at the door.

Jill: Go away mom.

The door opens and Savannah comes in.

Savanah: Hey.

Jill's eyes go wide.

Jill: Savannah? What are you doing here?

Savannah: I came to visit my bestest friend.

Jill: Best friend? I thought you hate me?

Savannah sits down next to Jill on the bed.

Savannah: I was being selfish. I guess I never thought about how my actions may effect the people I care about.

Jill: And the people that care about you.

Savannah nods.

Savannah: Them too.

Jill: I take it you heard what happened.

Savannah nods.

Savannah: I saw it. Jill. I'm the one who called your dad.

Jill: You did?

Savannah: Not much help I did though considering your father was right outside the school anyway.

Jill: You tried that's all that matters.

Jill rubs her head.

Jill: What should I do?

Savannah: As far as what?

Jill: My mom and dad are letting me decide whether or not I stay in school at Woodsboro High or go somewhere else.

Savannah: I think you know what to do.

Jill: No I don't.

Savannah: Look at who your parents are. You have their blood. They didn't run away from their problems. They weren't cutters like I was.

Jill: Everyone will look at me different. Everyone will make fun of me.

Savannah: You sure you're not worried about the way you see yourself? Besides, who cares what other people think. Tonight is Friday. Let's go to the football game then we'll go out and get fucked up.

Jill laughs.

Jill: That actually sounds like fun.

Savannah: You watch. Nobody's even going to care about something those perverts did.

Jill: I guess you're right.

Savannah: And by the way I don't think I ever thanked you.

Jill: For what?

Savannah: For being their for me. For being the one true friend I could actually count on.

Jill: You're beyond welcome.

Cut to

INT. Kitchen- night

Kirby sits in the kitchen with her mom Meghan. They were all drinking coffee.

Kirby: She thinks we favor Justin.

Meghan: Is that true?

Kirby: Of course not. We love both of our kids equal.

Meghan: You don't need to cinvince me of that. You need to cinvince her.

Kirby: She barely talks to us. She won't even leave her room after what happened.

Like on cue Jill comes strolling down the stairs with Savannah holding a bag filled with clothes. She's actually smiling.

Jill: I'm going to the football game then going to go sleep at Savannah's. Is that okay?

Kirby doesn't even know what to say.

Kirby: Yes. Of course. Do you need money?

Jill: No. Bye.

Jill quickly goes and gives her mother a peck on the cheek.

Jill: By grandma.

Meghan: Bye sweetheart.

Jill and Savannah leave. Kirby can't believe what just happened.

Kirby: I wonder what Savannah said?

Meghan: Come on. What did Jill use to say to you when you were kids.

Kirby looks at Meghan. Clearly that is a slippery subject.

Meghan: Sorry.

Kirby: You're right though. Kids open up to kids their own age better then they do to their parents.

Meghan smiles and takes a sip from her coffee.

Meghan: About the whole favoring Justin thing..

Kirby: Seriously? Do you think we favor Justin?

Meghan: No. But Jill thinks that. Maybe you should talk with her. Just you and her. Maybe tell her some of the other things you went through.

Kirby: Did you have something specific in mind?

Meghan: Well. Yes. When Jill was in that room she felt like she was being..

Kirby realizes.

Kirby: RAPED!

Meghan nods.

Kirby: You really think I should tell my 15 year old daughter I was raped?

Meghan: Kirby. I'm not telling you what to do. These are your kids. How could you expect Jill to open up to you or listen to you when in her mind you've never been in that situation before.

Kirby: I guess you're right.

The front door opens and in comes Joshua.

Joshua: Hey ma. Big sis.

Joshua kisses and hugs each one and takes a seat at the table.

Joshua: You guys going to the football game?

Kirby: Didn't plan on it to be honest. Steve's there.

Joshua: It's the biggest game of the season. If they win this game they're in the playoffs.

Kirby: We can't miss that.

Kirby gets up and gets her coat.

Cut to

EXT. Field- night

People surround the football field. Justin looks around and sees all the people.

Justin: Quite a turnout.

Mike: You kidding? This is the biggest game since your dad's been around.

Justin's coach call the team in.

Mason: Everybody knows how important this game is. Right?

Team: YES SIR!

Mason: Now. I've got some great news. Justin Rivette!

Justin stands up.

Justin: Yes coach?

Mason: Congratulations son. You broke the Single season Woodsboro High record for Touchdown passes and Yards. Those records were previously held by your father.

Justin has a huge smile on his face As the team gives him a pat on the back.

Cut to

EXT. Stands- Night

Jill and Savannah are having fun up in the stands.

Jill: This is going to be great.

Savannah: Your brother is going to whip them.

Jill: You bet he is.

Jill walks down the bleachers.

Savannah: Where you going?

Jill: To get something to eat. I'm starving.

Savannah: Bring me back a cheeseburger.

Jill: Sure.

Jill walks down the bleachers. She almost slips but somebody catches her. It is 17 year old Henry Fuller.

Henry: You okay?

Jill: Yes. Thank you for catching me.

Henry: You're welcome. I'm Henry. And you are?

Jill: I'm embarrassed.

Henry laughs.

Jill: What I meant to say was. I'm Jill.

Henry: It's a pleasure to meet you Jill.

Jill: Likewise.

Henry: What are you doing after the game? I'm having some people come back to my house. Would you like to join me?

Jill: Can I bring my friend?

Henry: Sure.

Jill: Definitely.

Henry writes down his phone number and hands it to her.

Jill: Most guys don't do it like that.

Henry: Who said I was most guys?

Henry laughs. Jill watches him go as she heads towards the Snack stand.

Cut to

EXT. Outside- Field

Steve and Owen are standing outside the field Talking. Kirby and Joshua come up to them.

Steve: What are you doing here?

Kirby: I couldn't miss our son's big game.

Steve: You're suppose to be home watching our daughter.

Kirby: Well. Jill's here with Savannah.

Steve's surpised. He didn't think his daughter would ever leave the house again.

Steve: That's great.

Kirby: Yes.

Kirby spots Owen.

Kirby: So Owen. Any news on what the penalty will be for those teachers.

Owen: I can't really discuss that here with you Kirby.

Kirby: Any news on who made the phone call?

Owen shakes his head.

Steve I bet I new who did it.

Kirby: Who?

Steve: Alicia.

Kirby: Alicia?

Steve nods.

Steve: She's actually the sick person who would do something like this.

Kirby puts her head down.

Kirby: I guess you're right.

Joshua: Okay we talk about your daughter later. Now it's time to watch Justin shine.

They watch as the ball gets kicked off and Justin runs out onto the field.

Cut to

INT. Locker room- night

Justin and the team is in the locker room during half time. They're down 21 to 7. The coach is walking around pacing back and forth.

Mason: You guys said you wanted this. You said you wanted to go to states. You said you wanted to hold that championship at the end of the season.

Team: YES SIR!

Mason: Well you don't look like a team that wants to win.

Team: YES SIR!

Mason takes his hat off wipe his forehead.

Mason: Okay. Where is what we're going to do. We're going to give up on the running game. Justin.

Justin: Yes coach?

Mason: The game is in your hands. I'm putting the game in your hands. Do you want it?

Justin: I'll take it from here coach.

Justin: LET'S GO BOYS! LET'S GO KCIK SOME COUGAR BUTT!

Team: YES!

And with that the team rushes out off the lockerroom. Justin stays behind and takes a deep breathe. He runs out onto the field. He gets under center and he snaps the ball. He throws the ball deep. A montage goes showing Justin throwing and the crowd cheering as Justin throws the ball voer and over. We cu to Jill who is cheering and smiling as are Steve and Kirby. We see the scoreboard and see that Woodsboro High dominated the second half. Justin pis picked up and put on the shoulders of his teammates as he cheers in the air.


End file.
